For Emma, All Those Years Ago
by Red Constance
Summary: After Emma's mother's death, her dad, Bobby, tried to keep her away from the world of hunting the best he could. But he made one fatal mistake- he introduced Em to the Winchester family- giving her only two choices for her life. She could hunt, or she could be a sheep. And as a result, her death certificate was signed, and she was thrown into the fire. Dean/OC. In revision.
1. Stolen Cars and Old School Diners

A/N: So I went back and re read all that I wrote- deciding Emma was a little Mary-Sue, no real purpose- and my writing was a little immature/un detailed. I'm fixing it and trying my best to make it perfect! There are some major plot changes going in- Lucky for those of you just joining me!  
So you know what chapters have been revised- I'll make it simple- 3rd person is re written/1st is original! Please review/PM, tell me what you think of the changes and whatnot!  
I love you ALL!

* * *

For Emma, All Those Years Ago  
Chapter One  
Stolen Cars and Old School Diners

* * *

**October 1987, Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

"Bobby, can you take the soup of the stove please?" Karen Singer attempted to persuade her husband to get out of his chair and help her out. Bobby didn't stir; he was half asleep and honestly hadn't heard her. "Bobby." Karen held her daughter close to her chest while the three year old drifted in and out of sleep.

Bobby came slightly out of his alcoholic coma, just enough to look up at his wife and child. He hadn't wanted kids, not ever. When Karen had come to him and told him she was pregnant now near four years ago, his reaction wasn't a very kind or compassionate one. He'd told her that he broke everything that he touched, that he couldn't have a child because he would just mess the kid up for life. His words broke Karen's kind heart- completely. The girl was three years old now, and they still hadn't moved past that one argument. More than anything Bob wanted to get out of this rut, to go back to the way things were. To just be happy with his family and he knew it was completely in his power to do so.

Bobby blinked a few times before he got up and did as he was asked without one word. Karen watched him as their daughter pulled at Karen's hair to get her attention. "Momma!" She screamed. The girl was incredibly attached to her mother, mostly because she was never around her dad. She knew he was there, that he was her dad. But he hardly ever spent time with her. He only rarely hugged her or kissed her or put her to bed, he just worked and drank whiskey. The moments he did spend with his daughter he cherished, because they were so infrequent. He knew it was his responsibility to turn this around, that he could make it all better easily. But he had become so accustomed to these habits; he didn't even know how he could break them.

"Emma, baby, please stop pulling mommy's hair." Karen held Emma's little hands in one of hers. Emma smiled wide, all her little white teeth showing. Karen put Emma down and walked to the kitchen, the sky outside the windows was bright, and it was a Sunday morning. Emma followed her mom with her little feet pitter pattering over to her dad. Her hair was a mess of white blonde curls falling partially in her face and she wore a pretty little pink dress her mom put her in. Emma was wide awake now. "Daddy, Dad, can you read me a story before I go with Auntie Linda. Please Daddy, please?" Emma intertwined her hands and held them at her chin, looking up at her father with big, big green eyes. Emma's little bit of a southern accent showed anytime she talked to her daddy; she wanted to talk like him- hoping maybe he'd pay attention to her if she sounded like him. Bobby ruffled her hair and Karen looked at him hopeful, he felt the obligation.

"Sure pumpkin, go pick a book." Bobby turned the burner of the stove off and Emma ran off to grab a book from the collection, she had no idea what any of them were. She was just eager to spend time with him. Bobby took his seat at his chair while Emma looked at his collection of books, running her fingers down the spine and looking at covers. Bobby loved Emma, more than anything. She was his little girl, his own flesh and blood; he had her with the love of his life. But Bobby was very afraid- tormented might even be a better word to use.

With an upbringing like the one he'd had, he was petrified of becoming that mean old drunk that his father was. So he'd decided if he didn't involve himself, he couldn't break her, and if he couldn't break her... she would have the chance that she deserved. And all a father wants is for his daughter to be given their best chance. Karen watched from the kitchen. Emma didn't notice the tension that was so frequently built between her parents, and she certainly didn't know that she was at the source; Karen didn't intend to ever let her know that. After all these years, Karen was still in love with Bobby, no matter what he did. She knew that Bobby loved Emma, whenever he interacted with her, it was so obvious. Neither of the parents quite knew why Bobby hadn't flipped that switch in his head yet. Lord knows he wanted to.

"This one!" Emma exclaimed walking back to her dad and standing at his feet. She handed him a green book with Grimm's printed into its leather cover.

"Good choice kiddo." Bobby picked Emma up and sat her on his lap, cracking the book open to the front page. Emma didn't look at the book at all; she just looked up at her dad's scruffy face as he began to read. "There was once a miller who was poor, but he had one beautiful daughter. It happened one day that he came to speak with the king, and, to give himself consequence, he told him he had a daughter who could spin gold outta straw." Bobby continued to read to his daughter, relaxing the longer he did so. Karen went into the kitchen.

"What's this say Daddy?" Emma pointed to a word on the page, she wanted to learn to read as well as her dad did, he always read to her in the animated voices and made it seem as if she was watching a film. Karen had taught Emma all of the sounds of letters and how to sound words out. She knew how to read a little, but was still slow. She was trying to sound the letters out under her breath.

"It says Rumpelstiltskin. It's a name." Bobby explained to her.

"That's a damn silly name." Bobby's eyes widened a little bit. Had he taught her that?

"Watch your mouth, Em." Emma hadn't known what she had said that was wrong, Bobby said damn silly all the time, so why couldn't she? Emma looked at him devastated that he was upset with her. "Sorry." He mumbled, once again afraid he'd messed her up. He lived in a constant fear of screwing up her brain. A horn honked outside. Bobby picked her up and brought her out to the car to go with her god mother Linda.

"Auntie Lin!" Emma yelled when she saw her, giving her another big, happy smile. Bobby put Emma into her car seat.

"How ya doin' Lin?" Bobby asked. Lin hadn't gotten out of the car, but her window was rolled down. "The diner doin' good?" He inquired while strapping Emma in.

"It's good, Bobby. Thanks for askin'. Where's Karen?" Lin was a little puzzled as to why Bobby was the one outside passing her niece off, it was almost always Karen that did the hand off.

"Makin lunch." Bobby informed her and ruffled Emma's hair, making her giggle. He closed the car door and stood back a little. He was excited for the first time in a while to be alone with Karen, he had a plan.

"You treat her good, Singer. Ya hear?" Linda looked him over and he nodded, smiling. Bob was gonna fix everything. Emma waved to her dad as Linda drove off, going back to her diner.

In the time that Bobby, Emma, and Linda were outside a black smoke flew into the house. Karen was unsuspecting as she cut carrots. The demon creeped quietly into her mouth, spreading through every inch of her body, invading her, possessing her. Until she was trapped in the far corners of her mind, like she was locked in a cage with no control. Panicked, she tried to yell out, she tried to move her arms, her legs- even blinking became a task too heavy for her to undertake. Her body continued on like Karen was before the smoke overtook her.

Bobby came back in the house and entered the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe. Spending time with Emma today, he'd made up his mind. Ignoring her wasn't going to do anyone any favors. Living in fear wasn't going to prevent them from making mistakes. Though he hadn't lived up to it, he wanted this family, he wanted Karen, and he was ready to work for it. He was ready to kiss his beautiful, generous, loving, kind wife again. To make the sacrifices she had made for him, for her. He couldn't pinpoint the moment that his switch flipped, but it had, and he was smiling. "Hey, baby, I need to talk to ya." His tone was happy, from the back, Karen was still cutting carrots. He couldn't see her sinister gaze following the vehicle Emma was in.

"So talk." The demon possessing Karen used the stolen voice to respond, curious to what Bob Singer was thinking- after all- it had all the time in the world. Bobby knew nothing about the supernatural world, not yet, and he wouldn't know this wasn't Karen until the demon inside made itself known.

"Well, I'd like to start by saying I'm sorry." Bobby moved slowly to Karen, "And that Emma is one damn good kid." He used the very word he'd scolded her for. He wrapped his arms around Karen's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "And I am-" He took a shaky breath in and rubbed his eyes with his left hand, stopping to hold his head for a moment, then returning his hand to her stomach. "I'm sorry, Karen. For the way I've treated you. I'll make it right, baby, I'm gonna make it all alright." Bobby kissed her cheek and closed his eyes, "Say something, Kare." He needed to hear her voice; they needed to move past this, to fix their marriage. Karen turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Bobby, Bobby, Bobby." Karen said a little on the lower side- maybe even... seductively? It was out of character for her, and Bob picked up on it immediately. "You can't make it 'all alright'." Bobby's brow furrowed, he'd thought for sure she would be open to him, that she would want this. Karen moved her hands down his arms and smiled. The demon had been watching this family for months under strict orders, after all, it had been sent here for a reason. "You break everything you touch." It was then Karen's eyes went completely black. Bobby, startled, pushed away from her and stumbled into the kitchen table. The demon switched its eyes back to Karen. "What's wrong, darling?" She asked, innocent, like nothing had happened. She tried to convince him he was going a little crazy, manipulation made it happy.

Bobby pointed to her, baffled, hurt by her words. The demon had known would cut him deeply, and Bobby knew Karen would never say that to him. Not after his mother. "Wh- what was that?!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, Mr. Singer, you silly little drunken fool." Karen grabbed a knife from the counter. Karen's eyes became black again, already bored with the old man, he wasn't her target. "She never loved you, Bobby. Look at you." The Demon pointed the knife at Bobby, then gestured her arms outward. "And look at her. How could this, want you?"

* * *

"I can go in by myself, Auntie Lin." Little Emma crossed her arms and sassed her mother's best friend. She wanted to be a big girl for once, and being able to walk inside her own house by herself was a step towards that in her mind. Linda weighed her options but eventually succumbed to Emma's childish charms. "Fine, go let yourself in." Linda rolled her eyes and the three year old jumped out. Lin wasn't going to leave until she saw the child was inside and the door was closed. When it was, she drove off. Without any second thoughts.

But behind that closed door was a literal living hell. "Momma, daddy! I'm back!" Emma shouted and began to look for her parents, a bounce in her step as she moved. When Bobby heard her voice outside the locked door his heart rate quickened and he felt sick to his stomach. That thing out there was going to have access to his daughter. But he couldn't bring himself to hurt it, it was still his wife, it was still Karen. He'd locked himself in this closet and cried for a long while now.

"Hi Momma! Guess what happen- Mommy? What's wrong with your eyes? What's on your dress?" Bobby heard his daughter question, which meant the demon had found Emma. He cried, holding his head in his hand, his chest heaving. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He wanted to know though. Why couldn't someone just tell him what needed to be done? "Mommy, what- what's in your hand?" Bobby heard the fear in the little girl's voice and unlocked the door. But still didn't open it. He felt like such a damned coward. "Mommy? Mom!" Then Emma started to scream and Bobby busted through the door, tackling Karen to the ground. He heard something slice, and Karen's possessed face looked smug. Emma let out a blood curdling scream and sat in a ball in the corner covering her ears, but unable to take her eyes away. Her mom landed on her knife, blood pooled around her stomach. The three year old was petrified, how could that have happened? What was wrong with her mom?

"It'll take a whole lot more than that." Karen whispered in Bobby's ear. If it had only been one wound, she could have lived. But then, Bobby didn't know that, he just knew he had to protect Emma, it was what Karen- the real Karen- would have wanted. With hot tears still running down his face and a heavy heart, he reluctantly stabbed the knife through his wife's heart. Emma screamed even louder. "Look at what you've done." Karen whispered, completely unaffected by her wounds.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Bobby kept repeating. He dropped the weapon and held his head. A door kicked in downstairs and he crawled to his daughter and cradled her, trying to protect her from the horrors that had befallen the family. What more could Bobby do? A black man ran up the stairs shouting in Latin with a rosary in hand. Karen's mouth opened long before the exorcism was complete and the cloud of black smoke violently dashed out from her mouth and out of the house. Emma was shaking, terrified. She didn't understand, and honestly, Bobby didn't either.

Karen's breaths were heavy and her hands fell weakly to the ground. Bobby moved to her, a trembling little girl still in his arms. He held Karen's hand, and weakly Karen's final words left her mouth. "I forgive you."

Karen tried to smile but it was bloody, not at all comforting like she had intended. Emma kept repeating the words "Make the monsters go away, make the monsters go away." Then Karen went limp and soon she would become cold.

* * *

"Daddy, where'd mommy go?" Emma asked Bobby for the sixth time since the wake- it had only been a few hours, she didn't get it. She didn't understand why people kept telling her they were sorry, why everyone cried and looked sad when they saw her and her dad. "Daddy, why can't I see mommy?" Each time he didn't answer, she became more and more upset. Even though she had witnessed her mother's death- she was young- and she hadn't been able to process it.

"Sweetheart, I- I've explained this. Momma went to a better place, one where she is safe and happy and healthy." Bobby explained as best he could. He kept seeing flashes of what had happened in his mind. Seeing the black eyes and Karen's bloody corpse. He'd killed her, no matter how you looked at it, he'd killed her. Even though he had no idea the things that really happened after people died, he'd decided to let Emma believe in something better. His faith was broken, but hers didn't have to be.

"Why didn't she bring me with her?" Emma asked with a few silent tears on her face. Momma had never gone anywhere without her, in fact, they were so close- they both got separation anxiety. Emma played with the bottom of her black dress, deciding she didn't like the color, and deciding she never wanted to wear it again.

Bobby looked down, if he'd only waited a few more minutes for Rufus. Karen would still be alive, Emma would still have a mother, and he would still have the love of his life. The longer he looked at Emma, the more it hurt him. She was Karen's spitting image. "She loved you very much, Em. But it just isn't your time yet."

"I want it to be my time though. I want mommy to come back home." Rufus (The man that performed the exorcism) came into the house and nodded for Bobby. Bobby kneeled down to Emma's level. "Sweetheart, we're gonna go away for a little while." Bobby explained. "We gotta learn to protect ourselves." Emma's little face contorted.

"Well how is momma gonna find us when she comes home if we're not here?" Emma questioned. This was so much harder than Bobby imagined. Then again, he'd never imagined his kid would be without her mother.

"Go pack up a bag of whatever you think you'll need for a week. I'll leave a note for mom." Bobby lied, but it made Emma smile. She ran off upstairs to pack her bag. "Where we headin'?" Bobby asked Rufus.

"Detroit, couple people died. Real strange." Rufus explained. "You sure you want to do this?" He questioned, he was hesitant to pull Bobby into the hunting lifestyle after he'd realized Emma would be tagging along. But soon he remembered- everyone gets into it somehow, it was just a shame the kid had to be so young.

The next year or so went by quick, Emma stayed in the motels while her dad went off hunting monsters with the man that'd saved them. She'd started to call him uncle Ru. He was always around, after all. Emma was often left alone- sometimes with a sitter. But not often.

The date was May 2nd, 1989, and it was Emma's fifth birthday. Her dad had forgotten, he was always a bit scattered on things like that. He was too busy trying to make the world a safe place for her.

He'd met a man named John Winchester this time around. They'd been hunting the same thing and found they made one hell of a team. John had told Bobby that he had two boys. One was 5 and the other... older. John couldn't quite remember the older brother's age. Bobby offered to take them every once and a while, he had a kid their age and thought maybe they could entertain each other. He didn't want his kid to be lonely.

John had dropped the boys off in front of Bobby's front steps and drove off. He had places he needed to get to and couldn't be held up for long. The older one knocked on the door, and looked at his little brother. Bobby answered. "You the Winchester boys?" Bobby asked as he let them in.

"Yeah, I'm Dean, this is my brother Sammy." The older one announced; he looked about 11. Bobby shook Dean's hand, Dean seemed to want to be treated as an adult and Bobby respected that. He kneeled down to Sammy and shook his hand. "I'm Bobby." He told them, Emma came down the stairs, rubbing her eyes and holding her stuffed camel. She was waking up from her nap, wearing a pair of overalls and her hair hung in two curly blonde ponytails. "There's my princess!" Bobby picked her up and walked back over to the boys. "Sam, Dean, this is my daughter, Emma." Sam and Dean waved. Dean just wanted to go back with his dad on the road, but Sam seemed to like the family of two well enough. "Emma, this is Sam and Dean."

"Put me down, Dad." She pouted, embarrassed to meet new people if she was being babied. Bobby frowned but did so. Emma stopped and looked at Dean for a minute. "Why are your ears so big?" She asked him innocently. She didn't know she was doing anything wrong. "Emma." Bobby nudged her shoulder and Dean pulled at his ears a little, suddenly made insecure by the little girl. "Say sorry."

Emma rolled her eyes, but apologized. She turned to Sam. "Do you guys want to play with me?!" She asked, she didn't know any other kids, only a lot of grown-ups. Without waiting for a response, she grabbed both of their hands and pulled them up the stairs and to her room. Dean and Sam exchanged looks when they'd reached their destination. Emma pulled out a big tin of playing cards and some multi colored poker chips.

"What are those?" Dean asked.

"They're poker chips. Duh!" Emma sassed, putting her hand on her hip, then putting a deck together. She sat on the floor and shuffled, Uncle Rufus taught her to play so he could hustle suckers in bars. She was actually quite good- well, as good as a five year old should be. All she had to do was add to 21. An idiot could do it. "Isn't poker for grown ups?" Sammy asked the girl, Emma looked at him like he was a baby. Even though she was a year younger. "Don't be a wimp, Sammy." She challenged. Dean sat and looked at his brother, saying that he should too. This wasn't how Sam wanted to spend his sixth birthday. Emma dealt the cards and distributed the chips while Sam took his seat. "Can you guys add?" She questioned, feeling proud that she could.

"Of course, we're not stupid." Dean defended. Emma explained the game of 21 to them. Showing examples, telling them the values of the letter cards- incorrectly. It had been a while since she'd played. "Well what are we wagering?"Dean asked.

Emma tilted her head, not knowing what he meant. "What's wagering mean?" She questioned.

"Betting?" Emma made a sound that mirrored understanding.

"Nothing? It's for fun." She told him, putting the cards down. "Don't you do anything for fun?" Emma asked him, Dean and Sam looked at each other and shook their heads in sync. Emma pouted. "Everyone needs to have fun." She noted, looking a little sad, but changed the subject. "It's my birthday today!" She announced.

Sam perked up, "Really?! No way! It's mine too!"

"Oh my gosh, you gotta be shittin' me!" Her accent came through a bit now that she was getting excited. While the pair talked about how awesome it was to be a year older, Dean went back down the stairs. He was a little upset that no one had done anything for Sam on his birthday yet again, and thought maybe if Bobby had a cake or something for Emma, maybe he could add Sammy too. He didn't hold his breath though, Bobby hadn't announced Emma's birthday and he'd assumed her dad had forgotten like his always did. He picked up on things like that. "Mr. Singer?" Dean asked, going in the kitchen.

Bobby turned to the kid. "Yeah?" Bob answered.

"Would it be okay if I asked you for a favor?" Dean was a little hesitant to ask this man he'd just met for anything, but it was for Sam, and he had to look out for Sam, on every level.

"Sure, kid, what's on your mind?" Bobby agreed, looking at the timid ten year old in front of him.

"See, it's Sammy's birthday today, and my dad forgot again." Dean started, looking for a reaction, the dot hadn't connected in Bobby's mind yet. "And I was just wondering if maybe you could add him into whatever you're doing for Emma." Bobby's face fell, ashamed that he'd forgotten his daughters birthday for the second year in a row. "You forgot, didn't you?" Dean accused. Bobby nodded. "Well it's not too late." Dean encouraged, "I can help you make a cake?" He offered. Bobby smiled at the boy.

"That'd be great, Dean." Bobby accepted the offer and put his beer down, not feeling the need for it at the moment. "Want to get some eggs out of the fridge?"

Dean smiled, happy to help. An adult was giving him the time of day, it was new to him, refreshing. Dean got the eggs out and put them on the counter, "What now?" Dean asked, eager.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Sam and Emma were playing a very incorrect game of poker. Talking. "So why does your dad hunt?" Sam asked Emma, they'd gone back and forth with less personal topics, but thought it was time to move on. Emma looked real sad for a minute.

"A demon killed my mom." Emma replied, not wanting to talk about it.

Sam felt bad for bringing it up. "A demon killed my mom too." Sam revealed. Emma looked up into his hazel eyes, surprised and relieved to have someone to talk to. "At least you get to live in a house." He remarked, "We move around a lot."

Emma gave Sam a hug. "You should stay here, me and dad will take care of you!" She offered.

"Only if Dean can come too." Sam added his conditions. Emma nodded.

"Of course Dean can come too." She relinquished her hold on him. "We'd love to have you guys."

By then, over an hour had gone by. "Sam, Emma! Can you come downstairs please!" Bobby shouted up the stairs.

"Coming!" Emma groaned, Sam helped her stand up. She started to stomp off but Sam stopped her and kissed her cheek, blushing and making her face turn beat red. Emma smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him down the stairs behind her. All of the lights were off but the sunlight lit the way, some candles burned on the table. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Sam and Emma, happy birthday to you." Bobby and Dean sang to the pair that was smiling widely. Sam especially, he'd never had a birthday cake before. "Make a wish." Bobby suggested before they blew out the candles together. And they did.

Sam wished to be normal, to be able to spend more time at this house, with this family. He hadn't been there long, but he'd felt more at home than he ever had in his six short years of life. He wanted to stay with Emma.

Emma wished for a pink pony like the one barbie had. She liked pink ponies.

* * *

**May, 2000, Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

"Singer, get out of the car. You too, Sam." Dean commanded, his right hand resting on the roof of his dad's old Impala and his left on the door handle, periodically trying to open the locked door. Emma stuck her tongue out at him and stuck up her middle finger. Dean slapped his hand on the roof of the car, he wished Sam and Emma would separate every once and a while. Whenever they were put together, they made his life a living hell. Their co-dependance wasn't even at a natural level anymore.

Sam promised he would teach her how to drive if she could somehow manage to get the keys from Dean. Personally, Emma didn't think Sam thought that she could do it- But she sure proved him wrong. Emma had just turned 16 and Bobby refused to let her behind the wheel... let alone teach her anything other than how to fix it if it broke down. He'd said something about how they didn't own a safe enough car- he'd put it off ever since she'd gotten her permit 6 months ago. Anyways, Emma had stolen the keys when Dean was sleeping on the couch. Well, she thought he was sleeping. His mouth had been open and he had a leg and arm hanging lazily off the side. She stole the keys right out of his pocket. Unfortunately for Emma, Dean felt it and opened up his eyes rather quickly. Thankfully, Em was a fast runner.

Sam and Dean were staying at the house while John and Bobby were on a hunt nearby. When they had been younger, this sort of thing happened a lot, but their fathers hadn't been on good terms the past few years. Up until that point, Sam and Dean were over constantly, Sam had even been enrolled in the Sioux Falls school district for a spell before John and Bobby's big fight. None of the kids had known what it was over, all they knew was Bobby tried to shoot John and their fathers got pissed off when the kids asked. So Emma figured- whatever they were hunting had to be something big. Dean would usually go with them but Bobby had told him that he couldn't. Bobby looked out for Sam and Dean a whole lot better than John ever had, they were his boys at heart. Emma didn't think that John meant to put hunting in front of his kids, it was something that just seemed to happen more and more the longer his wife was gone.

Though Dean tried to be on hunts as often as he possibly could, Sam tended to hang around with Emma- he was never the biggest fan of the family business.

Emma on the other hand wasn't allowed to hunt. Not unless absolutely necessary. Bobby taught her all she would ever need to know about defending herself, just in case he wasn't around. But he didn't want her in danger if it could be prevented.

Sam took her on a few hunts that she had found looking through the newspapers. She'd wanted to hunt, but it wasn't something she could let her dad know... It would hurt him too much after what happened to her mom. So she went to a normal school, had normal friends, was on the cheerleading, dance, and field hockey teams, she worried about her hair, and boys and proms. She was normal- when it came right down to it, but with that one, huge secret looming over her, all the time, that would never ever go away.

A lot of kids at school thought she could be a little bit strange. Not only was she the 'town drunks' daughter but she always had salt in her backpack, and a silver blade hidden in the sole of her shoe. She always had a lighter on her even though she didn't smoke, Emma could be rather jumpy and could flip a football player onto the ground with ease. She lived a normal life, but knowing that the things people fear hiding under their bed are real, that the creak in the floorboards in the hallway late at night could be something coming for her… the knowledge took its toll, made her paranoid.

"You know what Sam, I'm thinking we shouldn't." Emma looked out the window again and smirked at Dean, he pulled at the door handle again but it wouldn't budge.

"Cut the shit!" Dean demanded growing angrier and angrier, what made them think they had the right to steal his car?!

"Press the pedal all the way to the left." Sam instructed and turned the key in the ignition as she pressed it, he waved to his older brother. "The skinny one on the right is the gas." He explained, shifting into the correct gear.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Sam, I live in a salvage yard. I know what pedal is the gas."

"Well then smart ass," he laughed and explained to her the wonders of driving a manual, she thought it was fun- it came naturally. They'd ended up driving to a diner in the middle of Sioux Falls. When they walked in, a group of kids from school looked at Sam and Emma funny. They'd seen him before, but he wasn't a giant back then. After all, no one new ever came to Sioux Falls. Why would they? "What are they looking at, Emma?" Sam asked quietly and took his seat in the 50's car seat style booth. Emma sat across from him. Sam didn't like being stared at and eyed the group before turning his attention back to the girl in front of him wearing the pretty little red dress. He looked her over, her hair was down and straightened- dyed dark brown too. He missed the blonde curls he'd come to know and love. His eyes rested on her cleavage for a second, she'd taken notice, but said nothing. In Sam's mind it was okay to take a look, she was wearing a tight dress and she was almost asking to be looked at.

"Probably your freakish height. Seriously, how tall are you? 7 feet?" Emma commented, smirking, pulling him out of his trance.

"6'2" actually." He glared.

"Like I said, 7 feet." Emma continued to smirk, Sam looked over the menu.

Linda, the diner's owner and periodic waitress came over. "Emma Singer." She smiled, "Come give your godmother some sugar girl, It's been too long." Emma stood up and gave her Aunt Linda a tight hug. "How've you been baby girl? How's your daddy?" She inquired enthusiastically as always.

"I've been good. Dad's good. We've just been a bit busy. Cheerleading practice." Emma explained, she was on her way to becoming captain next year. There was no way she could miss practice for work. So she hadn't picked up a shift in months.

Linda gave a warm smile and put her hand on Emma's cheek. "I swear you are more and more like you're mother every day." Her eyes got sad for a moment. "Now if only you'd stop dying that beautiful blonde hair of yours brown."

"I like it brown." Emma commented sitting back down, Sam looked up from his menu and smiled at her, she returned it.

"Good god, Sam Winchester is that you?" Linda asked, getting in Sam's face.

Sam laughed and got up to give her a hug. "Good to see you again, Linda." Sam pulled away and Linda held him at arms length like she'd done to Emma.

"When did you get so big?!" She exclaimed. Sam scratched the back of his head a little awkwardly, why did everyone keep saying that? "Oh never mind." She dismissed her previous question. Sam sat back down. She pulled out her pen and pad, "What can I get for you?"

"Bacon cheeseburger, waffle fries, and a root beer float- No- make it a vanilla milkshake" Emma smiled, she'd always had a huge, huge appetite. If she wasn't so active, she likely would have weighed 300 pounds.

"Shoulda known." Linda shook her head and turned to Samm without writing a thing down. Her servers were required to write everything down and she was trying to set an example, she was bad at it though. "What about you handsome?"

Sam blushed and handed Linda the menu. "I'll have the same, thank you." Linda put her pen back into her pocket and went into the kitchen. "Does she know?" Sam asked watching Linda talk to the people in the kitchen. Emma shook her head and grabbed Sam's hand under the table. He smiled again, Em decided to change the subject.

"So have you started thinking about colleges yet?" Emma asked him. She and Sam were a lot alike in that neither of them wanted to live the lives of their fathers; they'd seen what had become of them and swore that they would never be the same. Surprisingly enough, the thought of college didn't scare them at all. They spent loads of time apart as it was, so college didn't seem like much of a threat to their relationship.

"Yeah actually, I was thinking Stanford, I even started my application." He seemed excited, and Emma was happy for him. He deserved to have something like that, to look forward to.

"Have you told your dad yet?" Emma questioned, Sam made a strange face with an emotion Emma couldn't quite place her finger on. All Sam could think of was the big blowout he knew would happen when he told his dad. And he didn't even want to think of what might happen when he told his brother. How hurt Dean would be.

"No, not exactly." He shook his head. "What about you? Have anything in mind yet? I know it's a bit early for you, but you never know." She was only a sophomore, but she tended to know what she wanted.

Em smiled, "It's never too early to plan on getting away from South Dakota." She remarked. "I've been thinking about the city. Maybe UCLA, or Florida State." She desperately wanted out of these landlocked states, she wanted the ocean, the sun.

"It sounds awesome; I'll have to visit you." Sam squeezed her hand under the table, Emma bit her bottom lip and he eyed her lips before pressing his together. He wanted to kiss her desperately, it had been far too long and Emma knew it. But they decided long ago they weren't telling people about each other. It had been 11 months and they'd agreed no one was going to know until after the year mark had passed. One year was tomorrow and Sam could hardly keep his excitement contained, he could actually be there for it, after not seeing her for three months.

"Same, thought of a major?" Emma asked him, not letting him act on any impulse he might have had.

"I was thinking maybe pre-med, pediatrics maybe. I don't know… it's a long way off" Sam shrugged, he knew he wanted to continue helping people the way he always had, but he wanted it to be something stable. Where he could have a family and a home and a paycheck.

"That's brilliant!" Emma exclaimed. "And it's only a little more than a year. Go for it."

"Sometimes I feel like you are the only one in my life that just gets it." Sam voiced her thoughts, and leaned a little bit closer to her.

"I agree completely. You're the brother I never had." She smirked, he glared. She knew the comment would bother him and that's why she made it.

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't fu- Oh." Sam started to make a comment he knew he might regret before his face fell.

"What is it?" Em followed his gaze out the window and saw a very pissed off Dean getting out of one of the salvage yard's trucks and slamming the door. She took a breath in. "We're screwed."

"How'd he even find us?" Sam wondered, Emma shrugged- Dean knew all the places that she and Sam frequented, she was guessing it wasn't too hard to find them.

Dean walked directly to their corner table right after Linda came out and dropped them their food. "I'm going to kill the both of you!" The 21 year old exclaimed standing in front of them. The group of people Emma knew from school were staring pretty intently, waiting to see what would happen next. Because it was just what she did, Emma rolled her eyes.

"More empty threats, Dean?" She antagonized, "Why don't you sit down and relax a bit."

"Car keys, Singer. Now." He demanded, not amused.

"I have a first name you know, Winchester." She urged him to use it.

"I know, Sam talks about you enough, Emma. But I'm going to keep calling you Singer." He flashed a charming smile and Sam kicked him in the leg. "Embarrassed Sammy?" Sam was biting his tongue, he was a little more than embarrassed.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Sammy, Dean?" He hated when Dean talked down to him.

"As often as you like, but don't count on it sinking in." Dean informed his little brother. "Kind of like how I told you not to touch the Impala." Dean was still pissed that these kids stole his friggen' car. Who the hell does that?

"I've got a bacon burger" Emma offered in a sing song tone, hoping to get him off the subject. Dean licked his lips.

"Keys." Dean stayed persistent and held out his hand with his palm up, waiting.

"Yeah, yeah." Emma took the keys out of her purse and placed them roughly in his hand.

"Now scoot over." He ordered and pushed Em further into the booth, Sam just sat back amused.

"You're a sassy little person." Dean remarked, taking one of her fries. "No one likes a smart ass. Sammy can tell you." Sam grit his teeth.

"I'm not a little person-" Em started and snatched the fry from his hand just as he was about to put it in his mouth. "And don't take my food."

"Control your girlfriend, Sam." Dean looked at his brother and squirted ketchup all over her fries. Em scrunched up her nose. It was one of those weird little OCD things; She had to dip her fries. For some reason she couldn't eat them when they had shit just sitting on them. Why would anyone want soggy fries? There was a designated cleared corner for the ketchup.

"Not my girlfriend, Dean." Sam glared at his brother, lying through his teeth. Sam glanced at Emma right after he'd said it to make sure he'd said the right thing, and he had.

"Whatever you say." Dean took a huge bite of Em's burger and a sip of her milkshake.

"Guess I'm not eating." Em leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms.

"You cheerleader type don't eat anyways." Dean remarked, continuing to chow down.

"Maybe the 'type' doesn't, but I'd rather eat." She glared at him.

"You can have some of mine" Sam pushed his plate between them and cut the burger in half.

"Thanks Sam. At least one of you isn't a complete and total douche bag." Emma was looking directly at Dean when she'd said it. Dean leaned back and draped an arm on the back of the booth, and incidentally, around Emma.

"You know you love it, Singer." His confidence was nauseating. She decided to ignore him and put her focus back on Sam.

"So Sam, do you want to watch a movie when we get back to my place?" Em asked him and took a bite of his burger.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." Sam smiled and she again returned it.

"Why are those kids staring at me?" Dean asked frustrated.

"Probably because you're a hot older guy they've never seen before." Emma said like it was obvious. Dean smiled smugly and Sam raised an eyebrow. "What? You are, as much as I hate to admit it."

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Sam questioned, looking like he actually took some offense.

"Yes, yes you are." Dean taunted his brother; Emma elbowed him in the side.

"Why don't you go pick up some jail bait, Dean, and leave us alone?" Emma suggested.

"Nah, I got all the jail time I need right at this table." He lowered his arm off of the back of the booth and over her shoulders, he looked at Sam. "Oh, looks like Sammy doesn't like that." Dean observed and moved his arm. "Alright brother, you win. I won't touch your little girlfriend."

Sam looked like he was literally about to kill Dean. "Alright, you had your fun Dean, we're sorry for stealing the car." Sam breathed, restraining. "Now can you leave us alone?" He really just wanted to spend time with his girlfriend while he could.

Dean looked like he was contemplating it; he then threw the truck keys on the table. "Thanks for dinner babe." Dean winked at Emma, got up, and walked outside. She tried not to blush at his wink, she wasn't entirely successful when it came down to it. You see, Sam was her best friend and her boyfriend, yes. They were always super close, it almost even felt like they were the same person at times. But Sam and Emma... didn't seem right a lot of the time. She loved him- she really did. But she didn't think they were meant to be together like that.

Emma could never bring herself to tell him that, in fear of losing him. She couldn't stand the thought of life without him. Sam loved her more than anything though, he would do anything for her, be anything for her. Sometimes he knew she wasn't completely into it, but other times she gave the relationship her all. Because he wanted to be with her, he only paid any mind to when she loved him.

Emma had had a crush on Dean though ever since she was 10 years old and figured out that boys were cute. She was a bit of a late bloomer in that respect. Plus he had saved her life that year, saved her from being sucked dry by a vampire. Even though she absolutely hated his guts 3/4 of the time, he was gorgeous and even she could not deny that. Something about Dean always got under her skin, and not in a good way. It may have been the way he carried himself, or the way he talked. Maybe it was even how he was so into hunting that got her so frustrated. It didn't really matter what exactly it may have been though, because whatever it was made Emma think of him. All the time. He'd be away for months, but she'd always look forward to seeing him. And it was wrong, so, so wrong. What was she thinking? She was with his _brother_- and for almost a year. What kind of horrible person was she? Sometimes the guilt almost ate her alive.

"I'm sorry about him." Sam apologized for his brother.

"No need." Emma smiled. They talked for a bit longer, said their farewells to Linda, and he drove back to the salvage yard. Dean had fallen asleep on the couch. "Do you think he's actually asleep?" Emma asked, pulling some lipstick out of her purse.

"I do" He smiled and went to a counter drawer to grab a sharpie. Needless to say, Dean was going to wake up with smeared lipstick on his lips and a penis on his cheek. Immature? Yes it was. Funny? Yes.

Sam and Emma fled up to her room and locked the door. Every time Em went in her room it was a reminder of how not normal she really was. Her walls weren't painted pink like her friends Millie and Jamie. Instead, they were a dark green. There was a tan colored carpet covering the floor that she was pretty sure at one point was white. Em had tried to cover it with a mandala style throw rug, but it may have made it look even worse. She wasn't all too sure. Her bed was in the center of the room, with the side of it pushed up against the wall that way she could use it like a couch when she wanted to play some video games. It had a tiger striped comforter laid out over its surface haphazardly and mismatched pillows at the foot and at the head.

The closet was a walk in, but it was half empty, because the majority of her clothes and shoes were strewn out over the floor around the overflowing hamper just outside of it. Its door was wedged open with a yellow muddy flip flop and her green and gold cheer uniform was hanging up on the inside of the open door. In front of the bed was a bulky television set that was sitting on top of empty milk crates and there was a VHS player and an N64 on either side of it. If anyone but the Winchesters ever saw the tornado of a room, her excuse would be that she was raised by a single father and didn't know any better.

The last thing that was... sort of odd, was that the only thing on the walls was a rather large dream catcher hanging above her bed between two windows. Most teenagers have pictures of friends plastered everywhere, or the faces of whatever celebrity they adored. But not Emma. She had only three photos, and they were not taped to the wall like everyone else's. They were framed and on the corner table. The first was a photo of her momma holding her at the state fair when she was three, only a month before... well... Bobby's thumb was covering the bottom left corner of the image and Emma was asleep, wearing a tutu, with a nice big fluffy coat and had a tiara in her curly, curly, curly, blonde hair. Karen's eyes were half closed and looking down and she was smiling with her equally as blonde hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. It wasn't the traditional picture that would be framed and coveted. But Emma loved it. It was a snapshot of her mom's tragically short life.

The second was a picture of Sam and her. It always made Em laugh when she looked at it. Sam had wanted to take a really nice picture for the road before he left last year, right after they'd started dating. And she'd let him get one... eventually. The nice copy was in his wallet. But they also got plenty of ridiculous ones. In the picture they were sitting on her bed, he was wearing a green tee shirt and jeans and she was wearing a white long sleeve shirt and rather short shorts, they were both barefoot. She was cross eyed and making a puffy face with her newly brown hair staticy, sitting with her legs crossed and Sam had his arm around Em's shoulder and was smiling. Completely unaware of what a dumb ass she was being.

The final one was of Dean and Emma. It was another atypical choice. She was wearing his leather jacket because fall had come around and she had insisted she would be fine with just a short sleeve shirt on. Em was wrong. Anyways, so she was wearing his jacket zipped up all the way, it was far too large and looked like it was about to swallow her up whole, her hair was still blonde and curly then. Dean was wearing a plain grey button up and his hair was a little longer than it should have been. They were standing in front of a pick-up truck holding shot-guns and smiling. Emma was looking straight on at the camera but Dean was looking down at her, happy. Well, it looked like he was looking down at her, for all she knew he was looking at his jacket. She thought that one may have just been because it looked like they were a couple. After all, she'd been crushing on him for years. And she constantly cursed herself for it.

As you can easily imagine- Dean had no idea that it was there.

"So what do you want to watch Sam?" Emma walked to her closet to grab her movies. That dress was driving Sam crazy, when she stood on her tip toes and reached for the box, the dress became so short it hardly covered her rear any longer. Emma pulled a shoe box of VHSs out of her closet, stepping over all the clothes in case something may have been under them. "I mostly have, well, Disney movies… but there is also The Sixth Sense, Shakespeare in Love, Ever After, Titanic and The Mummy." She listed. "I'm guessing none are of particular interest to you."

"So I can choose between my day to day or a chick flick?" He joked sitting on the bed leaning against the wall.

"Well I mean, you can also pick a princess movie, Beauty and the Beast is my personal favorite. I also like Sleeping Beauty and The Little Mermaid."

Sam just looked at Em like I was talking gibberish. "I literally have no idea what you just said."

She just dropped the shoe box on his lap. "Just pick one, bitch."

"You sound like Dean, jerk." He looked through the box. "This one doesn't look completely terrible." He handed her The Mummy and put the box on the ground. She started up the movie and jumped on the bed, resting her feet on his lap.

"Excuse you, Emma." He pushed her feet off and laid down, shoving his feet in her face.

"Oh come on Sam! Not cool!" She exclaimed and laid down opposite of him, returning the favor.

"Emma!" He yelled, falling off the bed and sending Emma into a fit of laughter. Sam hopped back up onto the bed and pinned her down, he waited for her to stop laughing. "Are you good?" He asked, she nodded. "Good." Sam moved the hair from her face and cupped her cheek. "I love you, baby." Sam kissed her forehead, lingering for a moment. She did get the butterflies this time though, today was a good day. Emma rested her hands on his back, lightly tracing circles. "I'm glad I'm here for tomorrow." He smiled.

Sam leaned down to kiss her, his lips touched hers ever so gently.

"Do you think Dean is really asleep?" Sam asked, kissing her neck. "We haven't had any time alone."

"I know," She lifted Sam's chin and kissed him. "The door is locked." She informed him.

Sam smiled widely, "You think you can keep quiet this time?" He taunted. Emma bit his lip and flipped them over, now straddling him. He grabbed her waist and pulled her forward a little bit and pushing her back.

"I'm always quiet." She spoke softly into his ear.

"That's bullshit." He smiled, pushing her her dress up and resting his hand on her bare thigh. "But I'm not complaining." Sam pulled Em into another kiss, using tongue this time and squeezing her ass. She undid his pants and pushed them down just a little. He pulled away after a few minutes of making out, a little out of breath- both of them were- his erection was prominent pressed between her thighs. "You positive you can keep it quiet, babe?" Sam's voice was a low growl, it had been too long. He slipped a hand into her panties. She moaned

Emma kissed his neck, grinding her hips. "I can." She wanted it just as badly as he dad, and was perfectly willing to admit it. Who said girls couldn't want sex too?

"Good." Sam removed his hand and pushed his boxers down, exposing himself to her.

Then, with perfect, inconvenient timing, Dean knocked on the door. "Now I know you two crazy kids didn't lock me out." His incredibly condescending voice carried through the wooden door. "Because you know I'd have to assume the worst." Emma looked over at Sam who rolled his eyes and sighed, frustrated- pulling up his pants.

"Just open the door so we don't get in trouble." Sam looked annoyed and fixed her dress for her, taking one last long look over her body.

"Do you have a death wish Sammy?" She asked harshly.

"Maybe he didn't look in a mirror yet." Sam reasoned.

"I'm waiting." Dean announced. Emma put a pillow over Sam's crossed legs, it was so painfully obvious how blue he was going to be if he didn't fix that soon. She gave him a kiss and smoothed out her hair.

She sighed "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Em mumbled opening the door. He was leaning in the doorframe. "Yes, Dean?" She asked holding in her laughter as best she could. Em could hear Sam snickering behind her.

"Which one of you pains in my ass drew a dick on my face?" He asked looking directly at Sam.

She looked at Sam behind her. "Guilty." Sam smirked. "And there is nothing you can do that will make it not worth that look on your face right now." Oh, the brotherly love.

"Oh, I'll get you back when you least expect it." Dean said calmly. "You've started a war, brother."

"Challenge accepted." Sam perked up.

"Dean, you should go wash your face. Then, if you promise not to hurt either of us, you can come in and watch a movie instead of being a lonely guard dog downstairs." She suggested.

"I think I will" He agreed and went into the bathroom across the hall.

Emma went back to her bed and sat next to Sam, he blushed, still a little embarrassed by what the pillow was covering. "Why'd you ask him to join us. Inviting him in is like inviting in a vampire on Buffy. You can never un-invite him... And now we can't do anything."

"I'll just have to take my chances Sam." Em laughed and focused on the movie. The previews had all run through and it was at the part in Hamunaptra where the Maji was fighting Rick's group… She had seen this one too many times.

"When's the last time you cleaned your room, Singer?" Dean asked, looking around with his hands in his pockets.

"When's the last time you cleaned your car, Winchester?" She rebutted, referring to the fast food wrappers that were piled high in the back seat of the Impala. He shrugged and Emma assumed she'd won.

"Hey! I remember this" Dean picked up one of the frames off of her nightstand. She closed her eyes for a second in embarrassment. "I taught you how to shoot and saw off a shot gun that day." He looked over at her. "That was a fun day, but you aim like a girl." He teased.

"I don't know if you noticed Dean, but I _am_ a girl."

Dean shrugged. "Hey Dean, why don't you sit down and shut up so I can watch the movie." Sam snapped, getting a little jealous of their conversation.

"Testy Sammy." He mocked and sat down next to Emma.

The next thing any of them knew, they were passed out. Emma woke up to the thump of the VCR ending its rewind cycle. Her eyes opened and Dean face was in front of hers and one of her hands was being crushed by his shoulder, the other was hanging off the side of the bed. Dean had an arm hanging through the bars off the footboard and the other one putting a lot of pressure onto her side. Sam was lying down on his side with his hands under his cheek, and his legs were curled up in between Dean and Emma. Both of the boys were far too tall for Emma's twin sized bed.

Em was still half asleep. That was, until Dean started snoring and inch from her face. She tried pulling her arm from under him but he wasn't budging. It did manage to wake up Sam though. Sam got up and left her to suffer the wrath of snoring. Emma thought Sam thought he was being funny. She failed to see the humor in the situation.

"Dean." Emma continued trying to pull her arm from under him rather unsuccessfully. "Dean get off." Emma flicked his nose, he mumbled and flinched. "Dean!" She continued trying to push him off of her and get away from his face. She sighed in frustration and heard Sam laughing in his corner. Em moved her free arm to his sides and tried to shake him. "Come on, my arm is asleep dude."

Still nothing.

"So help me god Winchester." She started to tickle his ribs. His eyes stayed shut but Em could see his lips start to twitch into a smile, soon leading into hysterical laughter.

"I'm going to kill you Singer!" He yelled, rolling over and pulling his arm out of the footboard.

"What in the hell of it all are you two idjits doing?" Emma heard her dad's voice enter the room, making Dean shoot up collecting himself and Emma turn around fast enough that she fell off of her bed. Sam could hardly contain himself. Dean was holding in a laugh and her arm felt like a noodle, preventing Em from being able pull herself up. Sam offered a hand and helped her to her feet. "I don't want to know." Bobby continued, shaking his head. "Sam, Dean, your dad's waiting for you downstairs." he informed the two brothers. That was the last thing Sam wanted to hear.

"You mean were not staying the night? It's 9 o' clock." Sam pointed out, wanting to stay, desperately, even just for three more hours so he could say happy anniversary in person.

"Well, you know your father boys." Bobby sighed, not knowing why Sam wanted to stay so badly. Though, Bobby did want the boys to stay too. Not just for their sake, but for his. "Say your goodbyes." With that Bobby left the room.

Emma hugged Sam, "I'll miss you Sammy" She mumbled into his chest.

"I'll miss you too Em." He returned the hug with a tight squeeze. "Good luck at your dance competition." Sam wished and let go, wanting to say much more.

"Good luck with your upcoming prank war." She smiled half-heartedly, stepping away. She loved when the Winchesters visited, but she hated to see them go.

Emma walked over to Dean and gave him a quick, shy hug. "I'll see you around?" She wondered.

"Come here kid." Dean commanded and pulled her into a tight hug.

She laughed and hugged back. "Can't breathe Dean." She groaned trying to pull out of his grasp.

"I know." He let her go. "Never tickle me again, Singer." He ordered.

"I'll think about it." Emma shrugged.

"Yeah well I'll get you back next time." Dean threatened.

"I'll miss you too, Dean" She mocked.

Dean gave a smile. "Yeah, well I've got to get going." He walked to the door.

"Bye guys" Emma waved. They left her room and she sat down on her bed, Sam came back in a moment later, walking over to me and giving her a passionate kiss.

"For the road." He smiled and kissed her again. "Love you."

Em gave a small smile. She was going to miss him. "Love you, too."

"I'll call you tomorrow." He promised and left again. Em went into her messy closet and picked up a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top. Took off her dress and threw on PJ's. When she walked out of her closet she turned off the TV and threw the VHS back into the shoebox.

Sam had gone downstairs, but grew angry when he saw his dad. John always made him angry. It wasn't John's fault this time. Sam hadn't asked to stay the night, nor had he gave any indicator that he had to be there the next day. "Really, dad?" Sam snapped, falling into one of his mood swings.

John groaned and looked at his son. "What in god's name is wrong now, Sam?"

"We really can't stay the night?" Sam glared. "Look, I understand if you don't want to stay but why do you have to punish me!" Emma heard the yelling downstairs and went to check it out, mostly out of obligation.

"Sam, calm down." Dean hated when Sam and John fought.

"I'm calm!" Sam announced.

"Let's go son." John went to leave.

"No." Sam stood up for himself. Dean groaned.

"What was that?" John pretended like he didn't hear the disagreement.

"You heard me." Sam challenged.

Emma stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Sam." Em caught his attention. He turned to her, relaxing a little. "We'll talk tomorrow." She reminded him. That may have been good enough for her, but not for him. He looked a little hurt by the fact she _was_ so okay with just a phone call.

"Look dad, I just want to be here tomorrow, okay?" Sam attempted calmly. knowing Emma would be pissed if he told.

"We're leaving." John demanded. "Now show your old man some respect." John left the room, only intending to wait two minutes before leaving without him. If Sam didn't want to come with him, so be it. He would come back soon and John knew it. His boys were too close to be separated for long.

"You sure you want to stay?" Bobby asked Sam, he wasn't opposed to it, he loved the kid like he was his own. Sam nodded. "Well okay then, I've got work to do." Bobby stalked off into his study. Dean groaned hating to be in the middle.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sam?" Dean questioned, knowing his brother well enough to know he wouldn't be persuaded. Sam nodded and Dean left.

"I can't believe you pulled that, Sam." Emma shook her head. "John is going to murder you one day."

"Want to go back upstairs?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. Emma shrugged in agreement. When they got back up, she smiled at him. When Bobby was home, the door wasn't allowed to be shut. Emma was actually very tired and started setting up her bed. Sam watched her closely, like he always did. He was satisfied with himself like he always was after he'd stuck up to John and won. Especially when he was fighting for something he wanted. Emma pulled the comforter down and got under the covers. Sam took off his pants and got in bed with her. He was wearing boxer briefs and a tee shirt, Emma had to admit, she thought it was cute.

Bobby walked by the doorway and saw them settling in. Sam's back faced him and Emma was hidden behind Sam's gigantic body. "Goodnight Emma." Bobby said with his hand on the light switch. "Night Sam." Bobby sensed no foul play in the room, the pair had been best friends their whole lives. He had no reason to believe there was anything between them, so he turned out the light after hearing mumbled "Goodnights" from the two.

"Love you, Em." Sam kissed her after Bobby had left.

"Me too." Emma agreed.


	2. Buffy Drinks too much Vodka

For Emma, All Those Years Ago  
Chapter Two  
Buffy Drinks Too Much Vodka

* * *

May, 2001, Sioux Falls, South Dakota

Emma was sitting on the kitchen counter while Bobby grilled up some steaks. "Daddy, I still don't have a dress, or a date." Emma complained, completely done being calm. She only had only one week until her prom and every other girl in the junior class had planned everything months ago. Emma was the type to procrastinate, pushing things off again and again. So she hadn't even looked for a dress. She'd said no to a few boys that asked her to be their date that she probably should have agreed to. For some reason, Em always find an excuse to say no. The first boys name was Bobby, which, of course, was her dad's name and she thought it would be really strange to go with someone that had the same name as their dad. This kid Rex asked her next, but he was 5'3 and she was 5'7, not to mention she wanted to wear heels. Then her friend Jeremy had asked her, but Em's friend Jamie liked him so she'd pushed him in that direction.

"I gave you money for a dress," Bobby flipped the steak he was cooking on the grill. Even after all these years, he had no idea how the hell to deal with her when she actually acted like a girl her age. "Here." He tossed his daughter the truck keys. "Just don't crash it." Bobby had given up trying to keep her away from cars, she was gonna do whatever she wanted anyways.

Em gave him a hug. "Thanks, dad." She calmed down and made sure she still had the money in her pocket. He'd given her $300. She was guessing it was more than enough to cover a dress. Well- she was hoping.

Sioux Falls was the biggest town in all of South Dakota, but she still had to drive a ways into town in order to get to a shop that might carry something up to her standards. They weren't really even her standards, they were the standards of her best friend Millie- if they were going to be fighting it out for prom queen, Mills said she had to at least try to beat her. Emma parked her dad's truck in front of the boutique, hopping out with her blonde hair a mess, she hadn't bothered to brush it the past couple days and the ends were starting to dread a little bit in spots. She was wearing a moth eaten Led Zeppelin 1977 tour shirt partially tucked into a pair of jean shorts that fit a little too close to her bum. Oh, and a pair of combat boots.

Em went through a lot of phases, some weeks, she honored her role as head cheerleader and dressed the part, taking time to do her hair and makeup. Other times she dressed like... well- the Winchesters. She searched the racks for a good hour before even thinking of heading into the dressing rooms, only ending up with three.

Most people try on their favorite thing last, but because Emma couldn't wait for things, she tried it on first. The dress was floor length, strapless, and emerald green. The top was trimmed with gold and the trim looped around to make an x shape under the bust to separate the fitted top from the flowing, cascading bottom. It was perfect for her, but at the same time she knew it wasn't a great idea to buy the first thing she tried on, so she took it off and tried on the next. It was far too short; cutting off just below her bum… if she were to lean over- everything would show. It was pink with long sleeves and would probably flatter someone shorter than she was. She ran into that problem a lot, everything was cut for a girl that was 5'3".

The final dress was too sexy for Emma's taste, she didn't really even know why she'd picked it up. It was floor length, the back was cut out as low as it could go and it had a slit up to the mid-thigh. It was a shimmery ruby red color and really pretty, she did love it, but she wasn't willing to expose that much of herself in public. Besides, it was $250, and she wasn't paying that much for a dress.

Obviously, the green one was the winner. It ended up ringing up to $150, with a pair of gold stilettos and a small gold hair comb that looked like ivy it made 200. So she pocketed 100, not intending to tell put her bags into the passenger seat, turning around to see Jeremy, that kid that had asked her. "Hey, Jer." She smiled, closing the passenger door. "What's up?"

"Nothing really, just saw your truck and wanted to thank you for sending me to Jamie." Jer smiled.

"My pleasure." She smiled, digging the keys from her pockets.

Jer mimicked her actions by putting his hands in his pockets. "Well, I've gotta run. Good luck with the prom queen vote!" He waved, she returned it and unlocked her vehicle.

"Thanks Jer." They had an awkward goodbye and she hopped into the truck. She'd left home a good three hours ago, but she didn't think much could have happened while she was gone. Yet again, Emma was proven wrong. When she pulled into the salvage yard a familiar Imapala and pick up were parked in front of the house. Without wasting any time, Emma grabbed her bags and nearly ran into the house. _Why were they here_? "I'm home!" Emma closed the door behind her and tried to catch her breath before she saw them.

In the kitchen, a man was duck taped to one of the kitchen table chairs and the chair was placed in the center of a Devils Trap. Bobby read from an old journal in Latin while the man withered and screamed. Before Emma even reached the kitchen, Dean pushed her back into the living room. "What the fuck, Dean?!" She yelled, hating being man handled.

"You weren't supposed to be back yet." Dean informed her, she wasn't supposed to know they'd been there. "Your dad doesn't want you around this stuff." He explained, calmly. "Sam will be upstairs soon. Go to your room." She rolled her eyes, was he really talking down to her like that? He was only five years older after all.

At the same time though, she'd learned long ago the world didn't revolve around her- and the demon in the kitchen was a far more pressing matter than her feelings. "Good luck." She wished with the smallest hint of distain in her voice. Dean nodded and went back to the kitchen, Emma went upstairs like Dean had told her. She closed her bedroom door and put on Beauty and the Beast to drown out the screaming below. Just sitting around wasn't doing anything for her- so she began to clean for pretty much the first time in her life.

By the time Sam made it upstairs the bed was made, the floor was vacuumed, and surfaces were dusted. She had organized her closet to be separated by colors (it wouldn't last long) and all the laundry was actually in the basket. Also, she'd replaced her cheer uniform hanging up on the closet door with her prom dress, the heels sitting at the bottom sort of like it was waiting for her and she'd changed the movie to The Titanic.

"Am I in the right place?" Sam asked, looking around confused. Emma's breath caught when she saw him. It had been six months since they'd seen each other... and the last time they met, their relationship had ended. Sam was a little better at hiding his nerves, but just looking at her hurt. He'd been hesitant to come up here in the first place, and this feeling he had standing there was the reason why. They stood a good distance apart, just looking at one another. Emma cleared her throat and averted her eyes, "Hardy har har. You're so funny Sammy." She stuck her tongue out. Her thought process told her that being her normal, playful self may make the situation a little better.

Sam bit the inside of his cheek, one of his dimples prominent. Emma looked down again. She wanted things to go back to the way they were before she and Sam started seeing each other. Before Sam could even stop himself, he was across the room and holding her in his arms, holding his breath she would hug him back. Her arms wrapped around him and they stayed like that for a little bit longer than necessary. Emma pulled away, "Miss me?" She taunted looking up at him; he smiled and resisted- with far too much effort- kissing her and telling her just how much he really did miss her. It was too tempting- but he managed to push through the urge. Emma untangled herself and sat on the bed.

"Always do." Sam smiled, finally replying and sat across from her. It was hard to make eye contact for both of them. Sam was focused on all the things that had happened in this very room, and Emma was just focused on not saying anything stupid. Sam glanced at her side table and he picked up the photograph of them, once again biting the inside of his lip. "We really need to update this." He suggested and put it back down.

"I like that one." Emma frowned.

"Yeah but you don't really look like that anymore." He pointed out. It was true, her face had matured a bit and after they'd broken up she went back to her natural hair and started wearing a little more makeup. She didn't quite know why she'd done it, she just kind of... did.

Emma shrugged. "I got bored as a brunette, and was too lazy to keep dying it." It was the quickest thing she could come up with on short notice.

Sam cleared his throat. "What's the dress for?" He changed subjects, pointing over to the dress hanging up on the door.

"Prom." Emma bit her lip, hesitant to be talking to him. "It's Friday."

"You say it like it's a bad thing." He observed.

Emma crossed her arms and said; "Yeah, well, it is a bad thing." She was acting a little infantile.

"How is prom a bad thing?" He looked surprised. "Don't girls like that stuff?" Sam's face looked so clueless, it was funny.

Em laughed and uncrossed her arms. "We do." She told him. "But I was a bit too picky with that date thing and now everyone is taken" She elaborated, pouting, slightly suggesting maybe he should take her.

"I'll go with you." He blurted out, eager to maybe, just maybe have a chance to get back together. "I mean, if you want to, you know. I'll be around." Sam recovered, trying to make it sound unenthusiastic.

"I'd like that" Emma smiled, her actions were selfish and she knew it. "You're going to wear a suit though?" She smirked.

"Bow tie and all." He beamed, he wanted to be like friggen James Bond in that suit.

"A bow tie Sammy?" Em raised an eyebrow in that, are you serious? Sort of way.

"Yeah I'm serious. Bow ties are cool." His face was still smiling.

"Um, no Sammy, bow ties haven't been cool since the 1950's." Emma informed him, granted- she didn't know much about mens fashion. Well, she knew boys at school liked to wear backwards visors and their pants around their ankles and carried around skateboards they couldn't ride. She liked how Sam and Dean dressed. The jeans, flannel, cargo jackets, band tees. She didn't know why... she just kinda liked it even though it wasn't trendy or anything.

"I'm wearing a bow tie." He stated, definite.

"Okay, you wear the hell out of that bow tie," Emma smirked.

* * *

Emma was nervous.

Yes, it was a stupid dance with a bunch of juniors in the school gymnasium, and yes, it was only Sammy. But she still had this overwhelming feeling that she was going to screw something up. Then again, that was a feeling she had often. Bobby let her get dismissed from school early so she could get ready with her friends- he would never understand why it took girls so long to get ready, what exactly did they need 6 hours for? He didn't ask though, because frankly, she didn't quite care. So for about three hours she rotted her mind with Buffy the Vampire Slayer and ate. Em's feet hung off the side of the chair, she was still in her shorts and tank top and her hair was still a curly mess. "Singer, your turn." Millie demanded, waving her over. With a sigh, Emma got off of her ass and begrudgingly sat in her best friends vanity chair. Like her dad, Emma didn't get this part, but she wasn't going to argue with getting out of class early. "I think you'd look good with an old hollywood thing going on." Mills suggested.

"You do whatever you want, Mill." Emma agreed, sitting back while Millie brushed through her hair a few times. Millie started putting Emma's hair into large hot rollers, "So what made you decide to go with Sam?"Millie asked, she was curious. Number one, she knew they had broken up a while back, number two, she didn't want the night to be awkward for anybody- and they were sharing a limo, and number three, she liked to gossip.

Emma rolled her eyes, knowing Amelia all too well. "He asked, I didn't want to go alone." Em spit out her gum into a napkin and put it on the vanity counter, picking up another macaroon. "Besides, he's still one of my best friends." Emma reasoned with her mouth full of the pink treat.

"Whatever you say, kiddo." Millie noted, still a little worried. She did Emma's makeup, keeping it simple (nude lip, winged liner, light blush) and pulled her hair out of the rollers, smoothing it into large barrel curls. She pulled back a small piece of Emma's whiteish blonde hair and fastened it with the little hair comb Emma had bought on the left side.

By then it was four o'clock, and it was time to go. The three girls changed into their dresses and put on their heels and made their way down the flight of stairs. Their parents (and dates) waited for them in the kitchen. Millie led the group, the dress she wore was similar to the one Emma had tried on at the store, but it was baby pink rather than red. Jamie followed in a short yellow dress, followed by Emma in the green. When they reached the foot of the stairs, Emma felt suddenly ridiculous. She towered over her friends, with her heels on, she was 5'11" and they were only about 5'. Out of self consciousness, she crossed her arms over her chest and found her dad and Sammy. Thankfully, her date was gigantor.

"You look really pretty." Sam smiled, smiling awkwardly with his hands in his pants pockets. Emma looked him over, not only had he really worn the bow tie but his pants were too short. Assuming he couldn't find a pair long enough on short notice, she didn't want to mention it to him- but she did smile to herself.

Em straightened out his slightly crooked bow tie. "Thanks Sammy, you look pretty handsome yourself."

"Yeah, yeah, you both look great can we get this picture thing done with?" Bobby asked, he didn't do this whole picture thing, but it was important to Emma, so he was gonna be there for her. Though, he didn't put himself together. He was wearing dirty looking jeans, a flannel, and a puffy vest. Branching out.

The 'picture thing' didn't take that long. "Emma, Sam, come on." Millie demanded, waving them over to the front of the camera. They went; and with a fair amount of hesitation, Sam placed his hands on her waist. When she didn't swat him away, he'd decided he'd made some progress. In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but think maybe going with her to this thing wasn't going to turn out to be his best idea.

Bobby stood behind Millie's family, watching his daughter- she looked real beautiful. She... well, she looked just like Karen. Bobby cleared the lump in his throat when he started thinking about his wedding day and how he wished she could've been here to see this, wished she could've seen how Emma was growing up, wished she could be here to help him be a father.

Emma caught her dads eye and smiled at him, just to let him know she appreciated him being there. Bobby gave her a small smile back and then the picture taking went on. They took a few photos as a group, some with just girls, just boys, parents, alone, dates… you get the idea. Soon after, they piled into the limo Millie's parents got them and the first thing Benjii (Millie's boyfriend of 4 years) did was pop open a wine bottle. Emma had a few glasses, Sam passed.

"I can't believe you actually wore a fucking bow tie." Emma giggled after her second glass, it wasn't said in a mean way, more of an… astonished way.

"Well I couldn't make your life too easy now could I?" Sam joked and took the wine glass away, helping her out of the limo. The gym looked nice, the theme of it was Titanic. Emma thought it was a sort of morbid theme but she had opted out of the prom committee for a reason. "Awful movie… but this is sort of nice." Sam looked around, still holding Emma's hand while in line for those horribly cheesy photographs that you're supposed to take.

When it came to be their turn, they were both quite bored of watching all the people in front of them do the same exact thing. Sam stepped in front of Emma and behind the fake bow of a ship and Em stepped up on the bar, placing her arms around his waist and her head on his shoulders like she was Jack and Sam put his arms out like he was Rose. Sam kept face stoic and but Emma couldn't quite contain her laughter, and she was giggling in the picture. The reminder that they were so in sync they didn't need verbal communication was setting in for her just a little, and she began to miss him a little. When Emma hopped off the railing, the photographer gave them a look of disapproval, so she flipped the old man the bird and and went to find her seat.

Sam and Emma didn't talk much to each other until they had food on their plates. It wasn't anything spectacular, just a piece of dry chicken and som mashed potatoes. "I could really go for one of your grilled cheeses right now." Sam mentioned, near glaring at the trans fat free plate. Emma smiled to herself.

"Of all the things you could say, Sam, you say that." She shook her head a little, smiling. "I promise to make you a grilled cheese when we get back to the house." Em also wasn't thrilled with the food in front of them, in all honesty, she just wanted more alcohol. And maybe a juicy bacon cheeseburger.

Sam kissed her cheek, out of habit. Thankfully no one saw. "I um. thank you." He settled, a little embarrassed. This distance thing was hard and he wasn't used to it. Well, emotional distance- they were more than used to physical distance.

"Yeah, no problem." Emma looked at him for a moment before tearing her eyes away and looking at all the other couples there, really not liking that fact now. She was trying to remember why she and Sam had ended- but she couldn't remember. Sam on the other hand remembered strongly- It was her disinterest. While they sat with all these other people that were looking longingly into each others eyes; she couldn't help but miss having that. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to do that to Sam again, they were better as friends and it wasn't fair to him.

The pair sat there for a little while, just watching everyone else. Sam cleared his throat- "Do you, um- do you wanna dance?" He asked hesitantly. Emma smiled and agreed. Sam took her hand and 'helped' her up.

And so they went to the dance floor and they were happy, they were touching, and all was well. But for these two- it was a given that it would never be able to last.

"I need some water, Sam! I'll be right back!" Emma yelled over the music, fanning her face. The clusterfuck on the dance floor was hot, sweaty, and smelled like ball sack and hormones. Sam nodded and let go of her waist, Em left him to dance with the others, he didn't seem to mind very much at all. Trying to push her way out of the center of the crowd was proving to be difficult, she was shoved every which way. Most of the teenagers on the floor were smashed and didn't seem to care she was there. When she finally was able to push her way out, she grabbed a water and just sat down for a bit; not really wanting to go back into the crowd. She was having a good time, but that was exactly why she new something had to happen; good things didn't just happen to her. At the rate the night was going, she and Sam would probably be together again in the morning and she would win her prom queen crown. It wasn't a bad thing of course, for that to happen, but it just didn't feel right to her.

That new song by Brittney Spears was on… Oops... I Did it Again? Or something like that when Emma decided it was time to go back to the group. On the way, she stopped to look at the king and queens crown, tilting her head to the side, trying to decide if she even really wanted it. In fact, she figured she'd probably just hand it over to Millie if she won. Looking at her own reflection in its metal, Emma saw a girl behind her. The girl looked her age, had red hair and a poorly done perm. The dress she wore was pink, poofy and likely should have stayed in 1983. Emma leaned into the crown to see if she was just seeing things and noticed a heavy black and blue ring on her neck. The red head began to reach out, and rested her hand on Emma's shoulder- feeling it, she jumped and turned around- but no one was there. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." Emma cursed angrily under her breath, hiking up her dress a little so she wouldn't trip over it and shoved her way back to Sam. It wasn't very hard to find him considering his head stuck so highly above everyone else's.

"Sam! I need to talk to you!" Emma tried pulling him down to her level, but Sam had had a few shots that night and wasn't really in the mood to get yelled at. He didn't know what he had done, but he was fairly certain he'd done something, she seemed pissed. "I love this song, Emma!" He exclaimed as the song changed to Thong Song by Sisqo. Sam threw his arms back and did this sort of lanky shake. Emma couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous it looked, but she really needed him to focus for a moment. Emma pulled his hand while he continued to try and dance.

"Sammy! It's important! Come on." Her voice still had a slight laugh in it, and it made Sam happy, he leaned down to kiss her, but she turned her cheek, not in the mood for this. Sam pouted, he was a whiny drunk."But it's my song!"

"Please, Sam. Don't make me call John." She pleaded, she really didn't want to call his dad... or Dean, she was avoiding Dean. Her words caught his attention, the last thing he needed was John bitching about him being drunk at a high school dance- just the thought was enough to sober the giant up quite a bit. Sam looked down and nodded. He followed her out of the crowd, and out of the gym doors.

When he saw her face under the harsh light, he became concerned, she wasn't happy and he thought everything had been going great. "What's wrong, what happened?" Sam asked, worried.

"We need to call my dad." She said still not explaining anything, holding her hand to her forehead like she had a headache.

"Emma" Sam snapped his fingers in front of her face, catching her attention. "What happened?"

"I think someone here wants to hurt me, Sam, well, a dead someone. If you know what I'm saying." She explained. Her words really didn't have anything to back them. Nothing about the spirit read that it meant her any harm, or that it was malevolent in any way; but she had it in her head that the night was going to be a bad one, so of course, she jumped to the worst possible conclusion.

"What did you see?" He asked pulling out a bulky phone from his pocket and dialing Dean's phone number.

"This girl in a reflection, she um, she had a-" Sam finished the sentence in sync with her. "A bruise around her neck like she'd been hanged or something."

"How did you…" Emma paused, realizing the obvious. "She's right behind me. Isn't she?" Emma rolled her eyes, she should have seen that one coming.

Sam sighed; _of all the nights_. Neither of them were afraid in the slightest, Sam's frustration was stemming from the fact he was trying to win her back tonight- breaking up with her had been a mistake. But this was definitely going to put a damper on things.

"Dean?" Sam said into his phone. Emma groaned; why'd he have to call Dean? "Yeah, can you come to the school?" Emma heard. "Ghost." Dean said something on the other line and then snapped the phone shut and put it in his pocket. Emma decided to turn around.

"Who are you?" Emma asked the girl; Sam thought it was a stupid question, it wouldn't answer her. So, naturally, he was surprised when the ghost muttered "Lucy" quietly.

"Lucy? Lucy Hammath? From the stories?" Em asked. There was this local legend; if that's what you want to call it. Back in the 80's, this girl named Lucy that went to Sioux Falls High School won prom queen. She was apparently a bit of a weird kid that no one liked all too much. These kids had stuffed the ballot box with her name as a prank and then when she went up on stage, they threw stuff at her and said some pretty nasty things. She ran to the janitor's closet and grabbed a rope, tied a loop, went to the girl's bathroom and- well- you can figure out the rest for yourselves. It was horrible. The legend went that in her note she wrote about coming back for revenge. Remembering that story was enough to convince Emma that her hunch was right, and this girl was gonna prove to be quite the bitch.

Emma nodded. "Why don't you let us help you?" She asked, thinking maybe that'd defer the girl at the very least.

"Don't try to talk to them." Sam advised, knowing better. He'd been hunting longer than she had. Emma turned her head to look at him, he looked down at her- they had a little bit of a moment where some memories flashed through their heads, their first kiss and their last. Emma broke the gaze and looked forward again.

She'd forgotten that ghosts could move that fast.

When she'd turned around, Lucy was at the end of the corridor; now she was a mere inch from Emma's face. The veins under her eyes were black, her skin the color of paper and the whites of her eyes red from all of the popped blood vessels. Lucy grabbed Emma tightly around her neck- it would no doubt leave a bruise- and threw Emma down the hall and into a cluster of lockers, her back leaving a dent. "Bitch!" Emma shouted getting up to her feet.

"Em!" Sam ran to her as soon as he processed what was happening. It took him longer than it normally would have; because it was her. "You okay?" he asked her, moving hair out of her face. "I'm _fine_" She stressed, looking around for the skank. Sam still cupped her face gingerly, wanting her to be alright.

Dean showed up not too long after. Luckily the salvage yard was less than two miles from the school. Seeing no immediate threat, Dean walked to the pair calmly and casually. "Prom guys? Really?" He mocked.

"Shut up, Dean." Emma dusted off her now slightly torn dress. In a rush, Emma blurted; "Her names Lucy Hammath. She hung herself in the girls bathroom at her prom. Long story. No time. She made me mad. Let's go burn a bitch, aye?" She suggested and led the way out of the school, storming and pushing doors roughly out of her way. I could see Sam and Dean in the window "Dean, send Uncle John and dad to Sioux Falls Cemetery, we'll take Haverhill. Keys." Emma held out her hand for Dean to give her the Impala key, it was a little foolish to think he would- but it was worth the shot.

"Get in back Sammy," Dean got in the driver's seat and Emma climbed into the passenger's seat. "We decided before I got here that it was the other way around kid. Bobby and Dad are already at Haverhill." He started to drive. Emma was even more pissed when he called her 'kid'. She wasn't a friggen kid. "Now what's gotten into you Singer? I mean, don't get me wrong I don't mind the whole attitude thing, but aren't you the type to try and talk shit out?" Dean questioned, genuinely curious.

"My friends are in trouble. I don't take to kindly to that." And also, missing her prom for supernatural bullshit didn't sit well with her.

Dean was driving a little faster than he normally would. "That's it?" Sam asked. "I mean, this isn't like you. At all."

"Look guys, this is my prom, you only get one. And I wanted it to be perfect and have one normal night. Just one. Where none of this shit mattered. And I wanted to win my crown, not that I would keep it, but I won't even be there for the crowning now." Emma slouched. "It's just not fair." She looked back at Sam. "We didn't even get that cliché ass slow dance Sammy!" Dean was laughing. "Shut up!" Em snapped. "I know none of this stuff ever mattered to you, Dean. But it matters to me. I'm head of the cheerleading squad and dance team, I'm on the track and field hockey teams, I'm in yearbook, debate, newspaper, drama clubs, and I'm secretary of my class. My life is this stupid stuff and prom is a huge part of it." Dean just looked forward and drove after that; Emma guessed he didn't really have a response.

They arrived at the cemetery rather quickly and Emma was the first out of the car with a shovel in hand. It was really easy to find Lucy's grave. Almost too easy actually.

By the time the brothers caught up to Em, she had already started digging. It took the trio an hour to reach her casket. Emma hopped out of the hole first. She was greeted with Lucy's shining face, and her hand around Emma's throat for a second time that night. "You've got to be fucking kidding me" she choked. Lucy'd lifted Emma off her feet and shoved her against a tree. Emma's dress tore a bit around the middle against the bark. It became difficult to breath quickly.

Thankfully, Dean lit the girls remains on fire and Emma fell to to her knees and gasped for breath. Sam ran to her again and helped her to her feet. "Thanks."She muttered under her breath.

"You okay?" Sam asked, making sure she could stand up on my own. He was worried about her... he was always worried about her.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine." Emma took a step forward and they both heard a snap right before Emma fell flat on her face. Now muddy, she closed her eyes to keep collected while Dean may has well of been pissing his pants laughing a few feet away.

"Fuck you, Winchester!" Emma yelled and brought herself to her feet, taking off her now broken heels.

"Only in your dreams, Singer!" Dean threw his sawed off over his shoulder and the three all walked back to the Impala. Emma was embarrassed, and wanting to just hit something.

"You know, if you wanted, I think we could still make it back for the last few songs, Em." Sam turned around from his seat up front. He really was a good friend to her. Emma nodded in agreement and stayed silent as Dean drove back to the school. The longer she sat in silence, the more she realized how ridiculously she had over reacted. She decided to write it off as PMS, but till announced; "I'm sorry you guys." With her cheeks burning red.

"Don't mention it. I get it, it's an important night for every kid." Dean empathized, catching Sam and Emma off guard. "If the roles were reversed, who knows, I could have done the same thing." He continued. "Then again I wouldn't be caught dead at a prom… or in a bow tie." He looked at Sam with his signature, cocky smile. Sam just glared at his older brother.

"Well. Thank you for- you know- saving my life… again." Emma gave him a small smile and Dean pulled up to the curb of the school. Sam opened the door for her and together they walked inside; making quite the entrance. Everyone stared when Emma walked in the doors with twigs in her messed up hair, the back of her dress was torn to shreds and there were bloody scratches all over her back and a growing bruise on her neck. Not to mention she was barefoot and covered in mud. Sam was also quite the mess. He had dirt still on his hands and lost the coat, the once white shirt now marked with brown but at least he still had shoes unlike his ex.

Though she didn't bother to ask until she went back to school later that week, she had won the crown. No one was able to find her at the time though, so it went to the next in line- Millie. Emma would be happy for her when they spoke, she would give her a big hug and her deserved congratulations. "Ladies and gentleman, it's time for our last dance of the night, so grab a partner and get on the dance floor." The DJ announced into the microphone. "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion came on. _horrible song_ both Sam and Emma thought at the same time.

"May I have this dance?" Sammy held out his hand for Emma to take.

She took it. "It would be my pleasure." They walked to the dance floor and quickly discovered it was really hard to dance without her heels on. Even standing at 5'7" she was 9 inches shorter than him with flat feet. "You are aware this is like an awful episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, right?" Emma joked.

"Oh, I am more than aware." Sam laughed. "You are aware this is possibly the worst song I've ever heard, right?"

"Not possibly, Sammy. It is the worst song you've ever heard." He got a kick out of that one. "I know I said it already Sam, but thank you. For everything." Emma looked up at him and he pulled her just a little closer, looking down at her lips.

"You would have done the same for me." He stated as fact, contemplating trying to kiss her for the second time that night.

"This song really is awful though. Do you want to get out of here?" Em suggested, Sam decided the moment had passed.

"Thank you!" Sam exclaimed (he hadn't actually wanted to go back to the dance). Still holding hands Sam and Emma ran back to the Impala and hopped into their usual seats.

"That was fast, how'd it go?" Dean asked, confused.

"Bad song, not worth it." Sam explained.

"Is that right?" Dean was a little surprised that they got over it so quickly. Emma leaned between the brothers as Dean started the car. "Hey, Dean, wadda ya say we go pick up some booze and party at my place?" Emma suggested biting her bottom lip. She knew she wasn't gonna want to go to any of the after parties with kids from school- so why not get Dean to buy them alcohol?

"Do you know how much trouble I could get in?" He turned to her and looked serious for a moment before they both burst out laughing. "Yeah, I'll buy you your fucking Jack." He turned forward and rolled out of the parking lot. Em was pretty impressed that he remembered her drink of choice. Dean swung by the salvage yard to drop them off before he went and grabbed the whiskey.

Bobby wasn't home just yet, so the pair was able to grab some food and head up the stairs without the questions her dad was sure to ask. When they reached Emma's bedroom, she plopped down on the floor with her dress making a poof around her. Sam handed her a bowl of M&Ms and sat beside her. "Did you at least have a little fun before Lucy came along?" Sam asked her, his eyes hopeful. Emma nodded and dug for the green candies, avoiding eye contact. Sam bit the inside of his cheek; "Are we really going to be like this?" He asked her, she looked up at him her eyebrows scrunching together. "Not talking, avoiding eye contact- I mean- even if were not... together- you are still my best friend. And whatever this is, it's killing me."Sam confessed.

Emma grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently and looking for words. "I will always love you, Sam." She started. "But I'm not _in_ love with you." Sam didn't see the relevance. "Look, if you think you can be around me without looking at me the way you have been; everything will go back to normal." Sam was a little embarrassed she had picked up on that.

"I-" Dean came into the room with two brown bags hidden under the leather of his coat. The oldest brother closed and locked the bedroom door behind him, just in case. He took out a bottle of Smirnoff and a handle of Jack Daniels and opened both. "Prom queen gets first swig."Dean joked and handed Emma the Jack. She drank right from the bottle the warm liquid running smoothly down her throat. The three didn't need chasers, they didn't quite see the point. Even in their young lives, Dean and Emma were already seasoned pros, Sam on the other hand only drank occasionally. "Can we play Mario Kart?!" Dean asked, already unravelling the controller and powering it all up. Sam and Emma shrugged, plugging in everything. Needless to say, there was a lot of yelling involved. Between the three of them, the two bottles were long gone. Dean was slightly drunk, not much, but a little, Sam was going in and out of consciousness- he'd drank himself tired. Emma was smashed/hammered/drunk as fuck/whatever other term you may prefer; the point being she was far gone. "Can you- can you quiet down?" Sam asked the pair that was shoving each other periodically to mess up the others games.

"Are ya kiddin'?! Ain't no way you're gonna beat me at rainbow road." Emma challenged Dean, who shook his head.

"You can't even stay on the roads, you're just gonna fall off the edge. I'm totally gonna kick your ass." Dean accepted the challenge and started the game.

"Don't mind me." Sam groaned and grabbed a pillow, leaving the room and going down to the couch. Bobby had gotten home a while ago and went to bed- he knew just what the three were doing in there, he just didn't care. Kids would be kids.

Emma chucked the controller when she lost the game, laying down on the floor, Dean followed in suit. She held the bottle of jack upside down over her mouth, hoping something would come out of it with no avail. She groaned.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Dean asked her, Emma giggled and shook her head. "I want more." She told him, placing the bottle on the floor. There are several different kinds of drunks, there are the happy drunks, the angry drunks, the 'i'm sorry' drunks, the needy drunk- several other kinds too, but Emma fell under the category of a promiscuous drunk. Always had been, and always would be.

"Ya know, Dean, you made my night!" She informed him. He looked at her and sat up, raising an eyebrow. Emma did the same, unaware of proximity and leaned into him. She rested her hand against his chest and leaned in. Before Dean even knew what was happening, Emma had pulled him into a kiss. It was sloppy- but sloppy was something he was very used to. Spending his free time the way he did, hell, sloppy was what he lived for. But not with her, she was just a child. Plus, in his eyes she was Sam's. Out of habit Dean kissed her back for a moment, moving a hand to the back of her head and getting monetarily caught up in the moment. When he did manage to pull away, all he could manage to try and prevent having a crying drunk on his hands was "You're pretty kid, but not worth the jail time."

Thankfully, Emma wouldn't remember this in the morning- and she wouldn't see him again for four years.


	3. I Am Not A Stripper

I have deleted all my old chapters and will be updating with the re written material and some all together new ones. I plan to add provenance and something wicked so far. Original material added as well! If a chapter sounds familiar you can skip it if you choose to :) Sorry for any inconvenience! I love you all! Please review and such.

* * *

For Emma, All Those Years Ago  
Chapter Three  
I Am Not A Stripper

* * *

March 2005, Manhattan, Kansas

**From: Sammy**

**Lawrence, Help, A.S.A.P.**

_To: Sammy_

_Work tonight, Al's Café and Jazz club. Manhattan Kansas._

_1hr away from Lawrence. Tomorrow off._

Emma replied as quickly as she could while trying to balance her cup of tea in her hand and her car keys in her mouth as she got into her beat up, rundown 1965 cherry red Mustang. She'd bought the car when she first started school at Kansas State. She didn't get that dream of a big city school near the water, but it was okay, she'd had better adventures anyways.

The paint on her Mustangs exterior was chipping off, the radiator had cracked more than one time and the speedometer was stuck on 33 mph. She'd thought she received a great deal when she bought the car, but that had been proven wrong on more than one occasion. One would think growing up in a salvage yard would have told her what to look for when she bought a car... apparently not.

Emma was worried as to why Sam and Dean were going to be in their hometown, really worried in fact. And she desperatly wanted to go help them with whatever they needed- but it would have to wait until tomorrow. Work took priority, she wasn't 16 anymore, there was rent to pay and tuition payments and food and she needed to hold down her job to make the bills. Technically she could have gone that night, but she wasn't going to be out until 11-12 o' clock.

After popping a small handful of tic tac's in her mouth, putting her tea in its cup holder, and placing her phone in her lap; she turned the key in the ignition, shifted and sped off. Once again she was running late. Having got out of her classes at two o' clock, she decided taking a nap was a good idea and woke up ten minutes before needing to be 20 minutes across town.

Thankfully, she drove a bit fast- just like Dean and Sam had taught her and made it there with exactly one minute to spare. She rushed out of her car, leaving the vehicles door unlocked, and into the building through the back. "You're late, Emma." Big Al, her boss, was waiting by the door with his slicked back sandy hair and spray tanned skin. He had no tolerance for even a minutes lateness, his girls knew to be there five minutes before they were scheduled.

"I'm real sorry, Al. It won't happen again." Emma promised rather than protesting and took her coat off, hanging it on the rack of the dressing room.

"It better not, kid." Al mumbled and walked away, if she hadn't been one of his best dancers, he would have fired her on the spot. This was the fourth time. Emma took in a deep breath after Al left and changed into her uniform. It consisted of a tight black dress with an apron and pair of heels. For the first two hours of her shifts, she was a normal waitress. She took orders, got hit on, got some shit spilt on her a few times, the usual.

Once those two hours passed though? That's when her fun began. Granted, if it was up to her the songs set would be much different- as would the clothes. Unfortunately, she knew as long as she worked there, none of that would change. Al ran this place like a strip club during prohibition. The lavish parties, the booze, the men, the music, the clothes, the dancers, the feel that it was underground... all of it.

Emma escaped back to her dressing room after handing off her section to another girl. Closing the door, she shimmied out of the black dress and kicked off her heels. Remembering she'd been talking to Sam before she'd gone on the clock, she reached in her purse for her phone, standing in front of the vanity mirror in only a bra and panties.

**From: Sammy**

**K. We'll be there. We need you.**

"Shit, shit, mother fucking shit fuck." Emma cursed aloud, Sam and Dean couldn't be at her show. Not only would she never in a million years be able to live it down, but also it was downright degrading. When she'd sent them where she was, she meant 'I'm far away and I will be there tomorrow', not 'I'm in tenth grade and don't have a ride, come pick me up.' "Shit fuck" She cursed again before typing her response.

_To: Sammy_

_Are you here now?_

**From: Sammy**

**Yes.**

_To: Sammy_

_Well I'm here until 11, you shouldn't have to stay and wait._

She thought that should do the trick, get them to leave. Em closed her eyes and snapped the phone shut, putting it in back in her bag. She had to get ready.

First, she pulled her hair out of its bun and curled the ends so it would look nice and neat. Doing so always took a while because her hair reached her waist and she still hadn't even thought of cutting it. Next, she fixed her makeup and changed into the act one show dress. The dress was a short, ruby red, and flapper style. Al got it to match her lipstick and stage name, _Lolita Ruby_. Emma thought it made her sound like a stripper... she wasn't a stripper though... not in the traditional sense of the word at least. "Emma, you're on in five." The sound guy knocked on the door.

"I'll be right out Lance!" She informed him and pulled on her heels, then walked out to the trap door under the stage. The coordinators did the countdown and Emma was lifted up into a sea of dancers and music.

"And now for the main event of the night. Lolita Ruby!" Al announced through his mic in the corner and moved off our stage. On the stage, no one in the audience could be seen. Especially not through the top hat covering Emma's eyes. It wasn't far into the number that Em forgot Sam and Dean were sitting at a table somewhere in there. She just sang the lyrics and did the dance, not giving a thought to anything but the number. When the steps are something along the lines of ball change, catch step, cat walk, fan kick, flick kick, jazz split, ball change, hip roll, head roll, pivot, hip roll; its hard to concentrate on anything else. It was the most dancing intensive songs she'd ever had to perform, but with a song like All That Jazz; people would expect no less.

"And all, that Jazz!" She sang, "that jazz." With that final note the song ended and she had to stop a moment to catch her breath before taking center stage. The dancers left and the band came on stage. Emma was never happy about the next song; but once again- it was a paycheck. "I hope you gentlemen don't mind, but I've been thinking I'm going to slow this down for a few minutes." She said into the microphone, keeping her voice soft as the sexy big band music started, "Come here big boy." She spoke, losing a bit of that softness. "You've been a bad, bad boy.  
I'm gonna take my time so enjoy.  
There's no need to feel no shame  
Relax and sip upon a champagne  
Cause I wanna give you a little taste  
Of the sugar below my waist, you nasty boy." Emma took the microphone off its stand and started to move towards the stairs to get off stage. Trying her hardest not to roll her eyes and leave.

"I'll give you some oh-la-la, Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? I've got you breaking into a sweat, Got you hot, bothered, and wet, You nasty boy" At that point, Emma was down towards the tables. The first stop was table 12, tonight it was a couple of silver haired men who looked like they could drop dead at any moment. Emma touched their cheeks and ran a hand down one of their chests- all of the usual. Table 12 got this verse:

"Oh baby for all it's worth  
I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind  
Now if you're ready, come and get me  
I'll give you that hot, sweet, sexy loving (loving)"

Table number 17 was a couple of hot rods no doubt hitting their mid-life crisis. For them it was the same as table twelve, adding a touch of the thigh and a bit more cleavage. The tents in their pants were impossible to miss as she sang "Hush now, don't say a word, I'm gonna give you what you deserve, Now you better give me a little taste, Put your icing on my cake, You nasty boy"

Table 25 was always in a league of its very own, most men actually went out of their way to try and get it if they'd been before; no matter who was performing. Emma only had Tuesdays and Fridays. Of course, Sam and Dean had no idea when they'd come in that in a few hours- their table was gonna be the hot spot. Emma finally looked at the table she'd always avoided like the plague and her stomach dropped when she saw her high school sweetheart and his annoying as all hell brother sitting there. Dean's face was condescending, his eyebrow was raised; but overall he was just really very confused. Emma decided to pretend she didn't know them, it was the easiest way to get through this thing. She picked up Sammy's jaw, deciding to go to Dean for the... thing. Sam hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her the entire time they had been there. He genuinely couldn't believe she would be, er, dancing for a living. And also, he wasn't totally opposed to watching her, despite them being friends again- he couldn't deny she looked pretty friggen good.

Dean was staring her down, she was coming near him and he didn't know why. If it had been any other woman in the world, he would have welcomed her. Even though he had to keep reminding himself who she was... she looked so different, so mature... developed. What happened to that annoying little shit of a sister like thing? This _woman_ in front of him was downright sexy... and he didn't like that. It was Emma Singer for gods sake, not some stripper. "Oh no," Emma spread Dean's legs and lowered herself between them; her back rubbing just a little too close to home "Oh there I go again." Dean gulped and tried to remind himself of all the bad things Bobby would do if he found out about this and how much pain he'd end up in. Emma turned to face him, her eyes put him in some kind of trance and he couldn't escape it. Emma was now sitting on his lap and running a hand up his thigh gingerly. "I need a spanking,"_ it's Emma, Dean, __**Emma**_. He reminded himself as he looked over her body. "'cause I've been bad" Her raspy voice sang as she looked down at his lips. It reminded him of the time four years ago when she'd been drunker than he'd ever seen a girl and made a move on him, but they were both sober now. "So let my body do the talkin'" Her lips only a centimeter away from his and he felt his eyebrow raise once again, was little Singer really gonna kiss him? What he didn't know was she was supposed to after she got out the words; "I'll slip you that hot, sweet, sexy loving" But she couldn't bring herself to do it, so she moved away from his lips and went back on stage for the remainder of the first act.

Dean and Sam looked at each other; what had happened to the girl they'd grown up with? Sam had seen her only six months ago and she hadn't been like that... well, he didn't think she'd been like that. Then again, she'd come to visit him and Jess at Stanford and hadn't seen this little world she had here. She was able to get through the rest of the act with a small amount of ease. The songs went, It's A Man's, Man's, Man's World, It Takes Two, and Try a Little Tenderness. All great songs that didn't involve her touching people. Being paid to kiss men and give them lap dances wasn't exactly something she was proud of, why couldn't Sam and Dean just have left? She didn't want anyone to know about this- that's why she didn't let Al use her real name.

With cheeks still burning red, she bid farewell for intermission and left the stage. She tried not to hurl while she made her way back to the dressing room. The first thing she did was look at her cell phone.

**From: Sammy**

**There is a show, we'll be fine. Dean's happy about it. Lolita Ruby? Dean wants to know if she is as hot as she sounds.**

Emma just wanted to die, or... hit something.

_To: Sammy_

_Tell Dean I said fuck you, and you guys should leave._

Emma put her phone back in her purse and decided to ignore its buzzing. Act two consisted of modern music. It contained a lot more dancers and a lot less clothing. Emma changed out of the flapper dress and changed into a teal halter top that looked more like a bra. It had this gold metal flower like broach where the halter crossed over. The bottoms had a little bit more fabric than a pair of panties to make it look like a skirt- Emma thought it still looked like panties. The bottoms also had that tacky flower thing right above... the real 'flower'. There were three thin chains that connected the top and bottom that always got caught on her belly button ring. She put a pair of gold pumps that matched the flowers and once again fixed her makeup.

When Em ran out of time, she rushed out to the stage where her friend and co worker Brian was waiting. He was shirtless, toned, tan, and really hot. But he was also completely and totally, undeniably gay. He did the male part of the first song, and then he got to leave.

"Ready Em?" Brian asked and they made our way on the stage before Emma could answer. Together they performed Candy Shop. Next was Harder to breath by Maroon 5... there may have been a pole or two involved in that number. Emma tried to look on the bright side though, at least it gave her abs. The number after that was Dip it Low, and it all wrapped up with Toxic.

Desperate to get out of her abdomen baring clothes, she ran into the back and quickly changed into a plain white tee shirt with a pair of dark flare leg jeans and put on a tan belt. She grabbed her purse and slung it across her body, taking her cell phone and car keys out. Lastly, she put on a pair of very worn in moccasins.

When she left through the door, Sam and Dean were waiting for her. Sam stood awkwardly with his hands stuffed stiffly into his sweater pockets and Dean leaned against the Impala, smirking like mad.

"Hey guys." Emma said something shyly, likely it was the first time in her life. "Don't tell my dad." Was the first thing out of her mouth. She would be mortified and humiliated if her dad ever found out what she'd been doing... then again, he'd be horrified with 3/4 of the things his only daughter had gotten herself involved in. But in all seriousness, her dad finding out was probably her worst and only fear.

"Lolita?" Was all that Dean said, still smirking.

"Shut up, ass bag douche face." Em crossed her arms, combining all of the curses and insults that had come into her head, it was all very nonsensical.

"Ass bag douche face?" He raised an eyebrow.

Emma didn't acknowledge Dean, finding it to be useless. "My car is around back, follow me to my apartment and I'll grab a bag, then we can go." Emma walked out back and got into her car. Dean followed her home, Sam and Dean still didn't quite know what to say yet. So, as always, Dean pulled out his sardonic humor; "So uh, Sam." He looked at his brother serious. "You're telling me you never got it on with that?" Dean wiggled his eyebrows and smiled. Sam rolled his eyes and looked out the window, not acknowledging his big brother. He and Emma agreed a long time ago they would never talk about their relationship with anyone. Ever. "I mean, Sam, come on." Dean gestured to the car in front of him and looked at Sam again. "I mean if you didn't then, why not try now?"

"Really, Dean? Really? You're sick." Sam shook his head and looked at Dean astonished. He could be so insensitive.

"Yeah really, I mean there had gotta be some reason you want her tagging along for this." Dean suggested, he still didn't understand. "You don't think this should be just me and you? Huh? This is our home, not hers." Dean was actually a little frustrated that they had to come and get her. To him, this was a family matter- a _blood_ family matter.

"You're a real dick sometimes, Dean." Sam shook his head again. "Emma is my family- just as much as you, even more than dad." Dean rolled his eyes, Sam was being overdramatic as always. "Can't you just accept I want to have her there with me? I would think you would too!"

Dean's fists clenched on the steering wheel. "She's not the girl we knew."

"Are you kidding me right now?" Dean looked forward as they drove down the dimly lit streets of Manhattan, KS. "So just because you find her attractive now, she's not the same person?"

"I never said-" Dean began to deny, but Sam knew the many expressions of Dean Winchester, and the look he'd had on his face through the whole show was one of internal struggle and lust. That could only add up to one thing. Sam wasn't too keen on the thought of it, but figured nothing was ever going to come of it.

"Whatever, Dean, I'm done talking." Sam cut him off when Emma's break lights came on and she pulled over, getting out of the car and locking it behind her. Her actions telling the brothers that they'd reached their destination. So they got up and followed her in silence up the three flights of stairs. It was quite awkward. None of them wanted to talk about the events in the club and the boys didn't want to talk about their cause for being there in the first place. Not yet at least.

When Emma had gotten back from her recent job in Egypt she had moved in with her childhood friend Amelia; but the world knew her better as Millie. So when Emma unlocked the door, she announced. "Mills, I'm home!" and dropped her keys in the dish on the entryway table. Dean closed the door behind him and Emma said "Sam and Dean are with me." As if it was an afterthought.

"Sam? Prom Sammy?" Millie came into the hall with a big bowl of chocolate ice cream in her hand and a spoon in her mouth. Her bleached hair was up in a messy bun on top of her head and she was wearing purple K-State sweats. "It is! Hi Sam!" She exclaimed taking the spoon out of her mouth and giving the giant a hug.

"Nice to see you again, Millie." He hugged her back. Sam had visited Emma a few times over the years and in doing so ran into Millie once or twice. Like Sam, Emma had gone to visit Sam and Jessica a few times. To her, he seemed so... happy with Jess, he really loved her and Emma loved them together. When she'd heard the news, she was devastated that Sam lost that love, he deserved to have it; and her death just wasn't fair. To anyone. To put it simply, Sam's lost love was a tragedy.

Surprisingly, over all the years Millie had known Emma, not once had she run into Dean. "You're Dean? In the flesh?" Millie looked him over, semi checking him out. From behind Dean, Emma gave Millie one of those 'say anything and I rip your throat out' looks. Emma had said a lot about him over the years._ A lot_. And she did not want him to ever hear a word of it. Over almost twenty years of knowing him, she'd made her feelings known to her best girl friend. Dean nodded, smiling like he had something to be modest about. "I've heard a lot about you." Millie tried not revealing too much. Emma wanted to get out of there, so she headed into her room and grabbed a bag big enough to shove a few nights clothes in.

"Oh? And what have you heard?" She heard Dean ask Millie.

"Just stuff." Footsteps moved away from the door, Millie had walked away from the brothers. She knew she was a bit of a loudmouth and thought it would be best if she had just removed herself from the situation. It was mostly the unimportant things she couldn't keep to herself... like peoples hook ups and crushes. When it came to big things though, she was fiercely loyal. Knowing that, Emma told her _everything_ about a year ago. Mills knew how and why Emma met the Winchesters and how much John, Dean and Sam meant to her. Also, she was the only person who knew about her teenage relationship with Sam- but that one thing she'd known about while it was happening. Despite Bobby advising against it and protesting, Emma told Millie about hunting. Her reasoning behind it was that she traveled a lot and what if she wasn't home and something got to her because Mill didn't know how to protect herself. That wasn't something Emma could handle on her conscience. Luckily, Millie believed her, and didn't want to be a hunter- not one little bit.

After packing and going to the bathroom to grab a toothbrush, Emma emerged from her room and walked back to the guys- not bothering with a tour. "Alright, let's go guys." Emma and Millie kissed on the cheek as they always did. Dean nudged Sam, biting his lip and wiggling his eyebrows, to which Sam shook his head rolled his eyes. "Bye, Mill." Emma waved picking her keys back up.

"See you later, babe." Millie walked back into the living room where The Grudge was playing. Emma hated those movies, the whole genere really. She saw enough of it in her real life.

With that Dean, Sam, and Emma left the apartment and piled into the Impala. The first half hour was pretty quiet, each person for a different reason. Emma was nervous to ask what they could possibly need her help for. She knew they were from Lawrence and it was possibly something to do with home, but that was it. Sam was thinking about how he was gonna explain things to her. And Dean... well, Dean was all over the map. John was missing, and it was all he had thought about for months, but he could deal with his father being gone. After all, the only thing John had ever been was gone. But this? Sam having some weirdo visions? That he couldn't handle. Nothing could be wrong with his little brother. Nothing. Not now, not ever. And going back to the house... he just didn't know what to make of it. He couldn't even stand the thought of it. All he wanted to do for that moment in time was drink and run. But he wasn't the type to run, drinking he could go for though- he could definitely down some whiskey right about then. Maybe look at some Busty Asian Beauties too.

Eventually Sam fell asleep and Emma leaned in between the passenger and drivers seats. "Dean, why did Sam call me?" She asked him, quietly. Dean always told her the truth without any of the sugar coating Sam did- and she'd appreciated it. He treated her as an equal in that respect.

Dean paused for a moment, debating whether or not he should be the one to say something. He kept his eyes locked on the road. "He thinks the people that live in the house our mom died in are in danger." Dean's knuckles turned white on the steering wheel, not knowing how to handle himself. "So we have to go back home." His grip loosened. "He didn't want to do it without you." He explained. Dean was a little bitter that Sam didn't think that he was all the support Sam needed, after all, there was nothing Dean wouldn't do for him. "So I had to drive his ass down to a strip club to pick you up." He smirked, deciding not to let on any of his insecurities.

"I am not a stripper." Emma pinched his arm, jokingly. Little did he know though, the accusation got under her skin. If there was one thing she hated- it was being called a stripper. The word came with so many negative connotations that she didn't think fit her in the slightest. She wasn't a ho- maybe a little promiscuous from time to time, but she was smart about it, safe. She was smart, on the track to transferring to Brown University to become a doctor of Archaeology. Sure, she was a blonde college kid running from home, but she didn't take her clothes off in the show. Even though she knew all these things, it still got under her skin once enough people said it, her pride was a little bruised. When she'd pinched him, Dean acted like he didn't even feel it. "And for the record, I wasn't telling you two to come get me. I was saying that I was far away. Why the hell would I want you two there?" She attempted to salvage some dignity.

He ignored the second half of what Emma had said. "You're right, not a stripper, exotic dancer." Dean clarified.

"That's the same thing." Emma crossed her arms, trying not to pull his hair or something else to injure him.

"I know." Dean smiled, he was just having fun teasing her- it did the job of keeping his mind off home for a minute. Maybe thats why Sam was bringing her along. "I won't tell Bobby." He promised, Em smiled and uncrossed her arms.

"Thank you." Emma stayed leaned towards the front seats and placed a gentle hand over Dean's shoulder. "Are you okay Dean?" She asked him. He could put on the tough guy act all he wanted, but she'd known him for twenty years; she knew when something was eating at him. The last time she'd seen him like this was when Sammy had run away for a week. "Really okay, not Dean okay." She questioned, remembering the times she'd seen him broken before. They were nothing compared to this. Before it was only temporary, it didn't consume him, and he had times when he was happy and funny. But this? His whole energy, his whole being was so dark- it wasn't just the finish that was cracked this time. Emma didn't realize how much could change in a short four years.

"What the hell is Dean okay?" He asked, overtly frustrated.

"The 'I'm pretending everything is fine for Sammy.' Okay." Emma elaborated. He'd never realized that she had paid close enough attention to know that was the only kind of 'okay' he'd ever been.

"I'm fine. I'm 26 years old, it's been 22 years. I'm fine." He repeated, trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince her. Emma saw right through him.

"I don't know if you already know this, Dean," Emma started. "I watched my mother die 18 years ago." She removed her hand from his shoulder and looked down to hold back the tears that always accompanied thoughts of Karen. Granted, she didn't remember the details of what had happened, but she did remember watching her dad stab her mom through the heart, she remembered the fear. Dean glanced at her through the rearview mirror, he knew Karen had died, but he hadn't known she'd seen it. "I understand you better than you know, and I'm telling you that I'm not fine, and neither are you."

Emma sat back in her seat and looked out the window, thinking Dean would shut himself down. "Thanks." He muttered, quietly, but just loud enough for her to hear. She smiled a little to herself, but didn't utter a word for the rest of the ride to Lawrence.

* * *

"Are you gonna be alright man?" Sam asked Dean as they looked at their childhood home. Dean felt like he might hurl- he never did get that drink.

"I'll get back to you on that." Dean eyes never left the house as he opened the car door. Sam and Emma got out, following close behind him. Emma was a step behind Sam when she grabbed his hand. When he turned around she gave him a supportive smile. Dean knocked on the door, all three of them were nervous, not knowing what could lie on the other side of the door.

It opened partially, "Yes?" A pretty blonde woman asked, timid.

"We're sorry to bother you ma'am, but were with the Federal-" Dean started, but Sam had already decided not to lie and stepped in front of his brother, he hadn't let go of Emma's hand. "I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother, Dean and our good friend, Emma." Sam said nervously. "Um. Dean and I used to live here." He was a little tongue tied. "Um- you know, we were just driving by and we were wondering if we could come see the old place." Dean looked at his brother, pained. Dean wasn't handling being there well at all. The few memories he had there were flooding his mind.

"It's so funny. You know, I think I found some of your photos the other night." The new house owner said, looking at the boys curiously. She seemed very gentle.

"You did?" Dean asked, he wasn't sure if he wanted to see the pictures or not. The woman turned to look inside the house. She crossed her arms for a second then opened the door, "Come on in." She offered after a small internal debate. The boys looked at each other and then went inside. Sam and I first, but Dean hesitated for a moment. They looked around, Sam looked curious and Dean wore the same pained expression he did when Sam was telling the woman who they were. When they stepped in the kitchen he could almost smell the apple pie his mom used to make for him, he could almost see her moving around and cutting the crusts of his sandwiches. He had to look away for a moment before turning back to the others. Luckily, no one saw him.

The far end of the kitchen housed a play pen with a small boy jumping for juice and at the kitchen table a young girl sat doing homework. "That's Richie."The mother smiled and opened the fridge, grabbing a sippy cup of orange juice. "He's kind of a juice junkie." She walked towards Richie. "But hey, at least he won't get scurvy." She handed Richie his juice and put a gentle hand on his cheek. It was easy to tell how much she loved him.

"Sairie" She said walking to the girl and standing behind her with her hand on the back of the chair. "This is Sam, Dean and Emma." She pointed to each of us, smiling. "Sam and Dean used to live here." She explained to her daughter and wiped her hands on a cloth.

"Hi." The little girl greeted the trio, she didn't seem very happy.

"Hey Sairie." Sam said, Dean waved awkwardly.

"So you just moved in." Dean stated, observing some of the boxes.

"Uh, yeah from Wichita." She told them.

"You got any family here?" Dean asked.

"No I just ah. Um." The woman looked for words and sounded like she didn't want to talk about it. "I needed a fresh start, that's all." She finished. "So, um, new town, new job." She said. "I mean as soon as I find one" She looked down. "New house." She smiled.

"So how are you liking it so far?" Sam asked.

She turned around, looking like she was trying to find words. "Well, uh, all due respect to your childhood home." She smiled with her mouth closed. "I mean I'm sure you have lots of happy memory's here." Dean gave a small, sad smile. Recognizing the irony. His eyes were saying if you only knew. "But this place has its issues" she put a dish in the sink.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, taking the words from Emma's mouth.

The woman put a hand on her hip. "Well, it's just getting old" she said. "Like the wiring, you know. We've got flickering lights almost hourly." She said. "Well that's too bad." Dean sympathized, his voice was gravely and his eyes were just getting sadder. "What else?" He asked, composing himself.

The woman looked out the window and turned back towards us. "Sinks backed up." She started. "There's rats in the basement." Dean was having trouble keeping his eyes off of his shoes, he nodded. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to complain."

"No," He insisted it was fine. "Have you seen the rats or have you just heard scratching?" He asked, putting things together.

She thought for a moment. "It was just the scratching, actually."

"Mom," the little girl said. The three hunters looked at each other and the woman kneeled down to her daughter. "Ask them if it was here when they lived here." Sairie requested quietly. It sent a chill down Emma's spine spine. What if IT was the thing that killed their mom?

"What Sairie?" Sam asked,

"The thing in my closet." She looked up at Sam, genuinely afraid. Emma and Sam looked at each other for a moment, everything piecing together rather quickly.

"Oh, no baby, there was nothing in their closets." She turned to the boys. "Right?" She asked them, in the tone that said they had to agree.

Dean looked at Sam, "Right. No, no. Of course not." Sam said to the little girl.

"She had a nightmare the other night." The mother ran a hand through her daughter's hair. It was very evident on Sairie's face that she didn't like being talked down to- whatever this was- at the very least, was real to her.

"I wasn't dreaming. It came into my bedroom and it was on fire." Sairie explained and looked right at Sam. Sam wanted out of the house, but not nearly as much as his older brother.

Emma bit her lip, wanting to speak but waiting for Sam and Dean to say something. She was here for 'moral support' not to talk. In theory, but Em couldn't exactly hold her tongue for very long. Plus, it was starting to sound like there was an actual case on their hands. "That sounds really scary, Sairie." Em spoke up, moving from behind Sam and walking closer to the girl, kneeling down to her. "Are you sure it wasn't a dream? " Emma asked her, wanting to be positive.

"I know it wasn't" Sairie looked at Emma with sure eyes and Emma reached into her oversized purse, grabbing something.

"I want you to do something for me, Sairie." Emma pulled out and held up a dream catcher. Sairie seem enchanted by it. She believed the little girl, but her mom couldn't think that Emma was encouraging Sairie that it was real, so she came up with an alternative."Tonight before you go to sleep, hang this up on the wall behind your bed." Emma told her, putting it gently in her hands. Letting it go hurt her. "When I was a little girl, my mom made it for me when I was having a lot of nightmares. She told me that the Native Americans used them to keep the bad dreams away." Sam and Dean were watching their friend closely, they'd seen the dream catcher before, but they'd never known it's significance.

"Did it work?" Sairie looked away from the dream catcher and back at Emma.

Em nodded. "And I've never slept without it since." She confided, not lying. Whenever Em had know she wasn't going to be going home at night, she would take it off the wall and bring it with her. Even if she just kept it in her bag, it was always with her. She'd been doing it ever since she and Bobby had hit the road with Rufus way back when- it was something of a habit now. To her, more than anything, it was kinda like bringing her mom with her wherever she went, so she could experience things with her. As a teen she'd hoped her mom was anchored to it, although it proved to be untrue- she still always had that sliver of hope. "So if it doesn't work. I want you to call me. Okay?" Emma grabbed a pen and paper from her bag and gave her cell number.

She nodded, grateful, and gave Em a hug. "Thank you." Sairie's mom said, with a hand resting on the back of Sairie's head.

"It's no problem" Emma smiled, a twinge of sadness hidden behind it. "We better get going." She suggested to the boys, who were more than happy to agree. "I never caught your name." Emma turned back to the woman who had opened her home to them.

"Jenny." She smiled. Sam thanked her for letting them come by and then the three left out the front door. Within a few feet of the door, Sam blew up.

"You hear that? A figure on fire." Sam fumed.

"And that woman Jenny, she was the one in your dreams?" Dean asked him.

"Yes, and you know what she was talking about? Scratching, flickering lights, both signs of a malevolent spirit." Sam talked down to Dean, talking with his hands and flailing about.

"Yeah, well. I'm just freaked out that your weirdo visions are coming true." Dean approached the car. Emma had been tuning out the argument until that point.

"Wait. What weirdo visions?" She butted in, what in the hell were they talking about?

"Forget about that, that thing in the house, do you think it's the thing that killed mom and Jessica?" Sam's ignored Emma's question and his voice was getting higher as he was talking faster.

"I don't know" Dean exasperated.

"Well, I mean, has it come back or has it been there the whole time." Sam kept ranting. Emma wasn't getting a word in edgewise, but her mind was racing- what visions?

"Well maybe it's something else entirely Sam. We don't know yet." Dean turned to his brother, trying to rationalize.

"Those people are in danger. Dean." Sam gestured to the former home. "We have to get them out of that house."

"And we will." Dean started to walk towards the driver's seat. Emma followed them, opening her mouth to speak and closing it when she couldn't.

"No. I mean now." Sam cried. "And how are you gonna do that?" Dean turned around, mad. "Huh? You got a story she's gonna believe?" His frustration with his brother was growing fast and Emma's frustration with the both of them was building even quicker.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Sam exclaimed. Dean just got into the seat; Emma got in back and before either of them could speak again, Emma raised her voice. "Can one of you tell me what the fuck is going on?! What dreams Sammy?" Both Sam and Dean calmed down with her outburst. Dean began driving away and Sam turned to the backseat.

Sam took a breath in, hesitating, but ultimately decided she needed to know. "It's my dreams." He settled on, she gave him a look to tell him to continue, encouraging more words. "They... keep happening." Was the best he could force himself to say to her, she was different than Dean. He cared about her opinion where he didn't care about Dean's. Emma understood the implications of psychic visions and her mouth pulled into a concerned thin line and her eyebrows pushed together.

"That's a little important, don't you think?" She sassed, in that little way she always did. She shook her head and tried to mask her concern, Dean was obviously more than enough for Sam to deal with and he didn't need her over his shoulder on top of that. "What did you see with Jenny?" Em asked about the vision that had brought them back to Lawrence in the first place.

"I saw her in the window. Banging on it and yelling for help." He explained. "She was trapped"

"And that's why you came back home?" Sam nodded. Emma rested her hand over Sam's, a new respect growing. "That's admirable. Both of you are." She'd heard Dean talking about Lawrence years ago, maybe 8 or so- and it wasn't fond. He was telling Bobby that no force on earth was gonna bring him back there. His being in the city wasn't something little at all, maybe to the world it was- but not to the small family and certainly not to Dean. Emma wanted to make sure that he knew it wasn't all for not.

Avoiding the subject, Dean saw and opportunity and announced; "Time to get some gas." while pulling into a gas station a couple miles from Jenny's house. He got out of the car with Sam. Emma made a decision to give them time to talk, and she tried to listen. Not that she could hear much through the cars heavy body. The only thing she could even begin to make out was Dean talking about the night their mother died. Emma didn't know much about Mary Winchester, just the story John told of that night 22 years ago. Sam didn't have any memories of her and it was too painful for Dean to talk about. Emma had a nightmare about Mary when she'd first heard the story, that she burned in a nursery just like Mary did. The nine year old woke up screaming bloody murder and rolled around to put the non existent fire out. She had never liked the element.

Not too long after, Sam reentered the car while Dean headed to the bathroom. "How are you feeling?" Em asked Sam.

"Not great." He answered honestly, Emma''s mouth pulled back into the fine line from when she'd found out about Sam's visions.

"It'll be fine." She attempted some sort of consolation. "You and Dean will save the day, just like you always do."

"What if we can't this time, Em?" He asked, deadpan. The look just behind his eyes Emma couldn't find comfort in. "What if this is the thing that killed mom and Jessica and we can't kill it." Sam confided his fears in his best friend. He'd always wanted to know what this thing was, but now that they were so close all he wanted to was run for the hills screaming. But for the sake of Jenny's family- he couldn't do that- not when he knew what the outcome would be.

"Trust yourself, Sam. Just trust yourself." Emma commanded, keeping eye contact. "I just don't know what to do. And honestly, I don't think Dean does either." Sam was so afraid and Emma was out of words. Any comforting thing she might say would do nothing and she knew it. Before being able to put together anything coherent, Dean re-entered the car and put his music on a high volume.

"Why don't we go to the garage dad worked at; talk to some of his friends." Dean suggested, not really waiting for an answer, and starting to drive. It was another very silent car ride, luckily though it wasn't a very long one. "You should stay in the car." Dean suggested when they got there, he didn't wait for an answer. "We'll tell you about it when we get back." He and Sam got out. He was really starting to piss her off.

Em leaned back frustrated, kicking her feet up on the top of the front seats thinking; _What did they need me for again?_ Normally she would've given Dean some sort of bitchy response and gotten out anyways, but these boys were upset and reluctant as it was. Believe it or not, she did know her place and was willing to keep it in certain circumstances. Emma sat in the car alone for a good thirty minutes with her thoughts beginning to get the best of her. She rested her head in the palm of her hand, what could she do to help Sam? Closing her eyes it was dawning on her there was nothing she could do, she couldn't stop the visions, she couldn't bring Mary or John or Karen back. And suddenly, she felt in the pit of her stomach an irrevocable feeling of uselessness. It made her want to his something, or break someones face. Though she realized violent thoughts weren't exactly the best thing, she wasn't exactly in the mood to care.

"We need to find a palm reader." Dean announced getting into the Impala and started up the engine. "Look out for a phone booth." he demanded before they began to drive around. Ten minutes went by without anyone realizing it, Emma spotted one and told Dean to pull over. Her voice that had been full of life before they'd gone in to meet with John's old pal was suddenly flat and tired, but neither of the boys picked up on it. Not that anyone could expect them to. Emma took the phone book out and flipped to the yellow pages and skimmed to the letter 'P'. Sam stood over her shoulders reading as she flipped.

"Alright. So there are a few psychics and palm readers in town." Sam told Dean as he read. "There's someone named El Davino" Sam started, pointing down to the next name and smiling at Emma while she giggled at the ridiculousness of the name. She'd missed his smile. "There's the mysterious Mr. Fordinski." Emma continued.

"Um. Missouri Moseley." Sam kept looking down the list. Dean stopped him.

"Wait, wait. Missouri Moseley?" Dean asked, straightening up.

"What?" Sam questioned.

"That's a psychic?" Dean inquired.

"Uh" Sam looked back down at the book. "Yeah. Yeah I guess so." He looked back to Dean. Dean opened the back seats door.

"Dad's Journal." He said holding it up. "Come here, look at this." He opened the book, Sam and Emma walked over to him. "First page, first sentence. Look at that."

"I went to Missouri and I learned the truth." Sam read out loud from John's messy, almost illegible handwriting.

"I always thought he meant the state." Dean confessed, looking at the book. All three of them wordless as they became aware of how close the answers they were searching for might be.

* * *

Sam, Dean and Emma sat in Missouri Moseley's waiting room. They really looked like quite the little group. Dean in his dad's oversized leather jacket, a green button up, and a grey henley shirt with boots, blue jeans and his always present necklace; flipping aimlessly through a magazine. Sam wore a plain old sweater and tee, just looking like the average college kid. He was holding up his head with his fist- tired of waiting. Emma wore a plain black just-above-the-knee dress with a flannel layered over it and her moccasins from the night before. She looked like a child they picked up on the side of the road with the way she was so haphazardly put together. Her hair needed to be combed desperately, the curls weren't being held in their elastic anymore.

"Alright then. Don't you worry about a thang." A sweet voice with a southern twang came from the doorway to Missouri's office. A man emerged first, followed by a plump black lady. "Your wife is crazy about you." The man left and she closed the door behind him. Missouri turned to the unlikely trio. She let out a breath. "Poor bastard, his wife is cold bangin' the Gardner." She shook her head and walked back towards her office.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Dean asked.

"People don't come here for the truth." She held up a finger and pointed. "They come here for good news." Missouri had just said what was likely the wisest statement Emma had ever heard in her life. "Well? Sam, Dean, Emma, hurry up and come inside. I aint' got all day." Despite the initial shock that Missouri had known their names, Emma decided she liked the woman.

Em stood up first and followed Missouri while Sam and Dean hesitated behind them, looking puzzled. Missouri led them into her 'office' room past a set of beaded curtains before she turned around, hands on her hips. "Well let me look at ya." She smiled and looked over the boys, giving a laugh. "Woo you boys grew up handsome." She exclaimed. Emma smiled remembering a freckly shaggy haired Dean when she'd first met him and a Sammy with a baby face and curly hair. "And you were one goofy looking kid." She pointed to Dean. Emma couldn't help herself and burst out into laughter. Em doubled over she was laughing so hard. "It's funny because you were!" Em exclaimed when she caught enough breath, she composed herself.

"Oh shut up." Dean shook his head, his feelings a little hurt- not that he was ever gonna admit it.

"I like her." Missouri said, pointing to the blonde. Emma smiled. "Sam," Missouri grabbed his hand and then her face fell. "Oh honey" She paused. "I'm sorry about your girlfriend. And your father." She looked between the two of them. "He's missing?" She looked concerned.

"How'd you know all that?" Sam questioned, freaked out and doubtful.

"Well." She started. "You were just thinkin it. Just now." She explained.

"Where is he? Is he okay?" Dean's face was more than just 'a little' concerned.

"I don't know." She looked at him.

"Don't know?" He looked astonished. "You're supposed to be a psychic right?"

Missouri pursed her lips. "Boy, you see me selling some phony tramping hat? You think I'm some magician?" Dean tried to speak; she wasn't having any of that. "I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I can't just pull facts out of thin air." Sam looked severely entertained by the fact that his brother got chewed out, and Emma was just happy someone was talking to him like that that wasn't her. "Sit. Please." She gestured to the chairs still kind of glaring at Dean while she did so. When she went to take a seat herself, Emma noticed Dean's face. It was really shocked, and really confused. Emma took a seat in the middle, she noticed Dean pulled at his pant leg. She knew him well enough to know that was usually a sign that he was going to put his feet up. "Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table imma whack you with a spoon." Missouri snapped and the look on Dean's face just sent Emma into another fit of laughter. Missouri was glad to make her laugh, god knows her energy was blue- the girl needed it.

"I didn't do anything" Dean defended- honestly a little afraid of the woman sitting before him.

"Well you were thinking about it." She scolded. Sam was just as entertained as Emma was, but Em kept letting out little spurts of poorly contained laughter.

"Can I just say how much I love you right now, Missouri." Emma smiled, just beyond amused with how caught Dean was, and the threat of whacking him with a spoon.

"Yeah well, we're not here for you, Emma." Dean snapped.

"I'm aware. But if I recall correctly, Sammy said you two needed my help, and you came and got me." She glared at him.

"We were doing you a favor. No offense kid, but people with as little sex appeal as you- shouldn't be working as a stripper." Dean commented, playing on her insecurities. Both of them.

Missouri got up and calmly slapped the back of Dean's head. "Ow!" He yelled. "What was that for?"

"Just because you can't handle that Emma's not 12 anymore, doesn't mean you have to be a jerk, boy." She lectured. "I can read thoughts. Remember Dean? And I can pretty clearly see that you enjoyed that show, especially that little lap dance she had to give you. And furthermore, I know that you've been trying to convince yourself that Bobby's daughter couldn't have grown up to be as hot as she is. So you need to shut your mouth and apologize." Missouri sat back down, Emma's face was slightly horrified with wide eyes and Dean resembled something of a man just caught cheating on his wife.

Dean cleared his throat. "I'm not apologizing." He replied like a four year old.

"Can I be excused?" Emma asked, standing up. Missouri nodded and Emma walked away towards the stairs.

"So, about our dad." Emma heard Sam start while she went up the stairs and went into the first unlocked room she could find to calm down. Though, what she found in the room had just the opposite of the desired effect. When she saw him her breathing hitched and she was more than ready to call out for Sam and Dean. "_J-John_?"

* * *

**A/N: SO OMG what do you think of the changes so far? Aye? Nay? I can't wait for y'all to see the stuff in store! Please review/pm, promise you I'm a friendly little person!**


End file.
